The Light Come Out Sun
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Historia basada en la saga de Star Wars. Es sobre una pequeña niña que reside en el templo Jedi, a la cual nombraron reina de su planeta (Yavin 4) de ello conocerá al maestro Qui-Gon y a su padawan Obi-wan, quienes la protegerán junto a la reina de Nabo, mas tarde ella conocerá a un niño muy simpático que le cambiara la vida, esta es la historia de Anthu Castle y Anakin Skywalker.
1. Prologo y Capitulo I

En un extremo de la Galaxia algo lejana, había un planeta llamado Yavin, con gran cantidad de agua y vegetación. Era un dia normal como otro en ese planeta, cuando dos mujeres dieron a luz a unas niñas, ellas dos eran casi idénticas, nacidas por la fuerza como diría Yoda, una de ellas era la hija de la reina Abel, la niña había obtenido los ojos cafés, una diferencia entre su madre, ya que los tenia celeste, por otro lado la otra bebe era hija de Ahylin una dama del consejo del reino, la niña era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones igual que su madre, no se sabía el paradero del padre, nadie en realidad. Con el tiempo de un año, un Jedi llego al planeta en una misión en particular, los separatistas habían llegado al planeta, aunque era un rumor, los jedis debían asegurarse de que todos estuviesen seguros en la galaxia, ese era el trabajo de Depa Billaba que era la maestra que llego a Yavin, ella era una de las pocas estudiantes que estuvieron al cargo del Maestro Windu. En su búsqueda de los separatistas, encontró una señal de la fuerza proveniente, al seguir sintiéndolo una semana después de asegurar el planeta, fue en búsqueda de esa unidad, al llegar a su destino casi para al atardecer, se encontró en el palacio de la reina, caminando lentamente su búsqueda se hizo confusa, al encontrarse con que la fuerza iba en direcciones opuestas, al no conseguir la señal decidió concentrarse en buscarla meditando, luego de unos segundos pudo captar la fuerza proviniendo de una dirección a la cual se dirigió, al llegar ahí vio a una mujer en un balcón cargando a un bebe, _la mujer debe ser del consejo de la reina - pensó_ la Maestra al ver su atuendo, un vestido muy fino, eso significaba que no era una doncella. Caminando fuera de la habitación, fue a un cuarto de comunicaciones, que la reina le había autorizado en su llegada, marco al consejo al llegar, en cuestión de unos segundos en la pantalla holográfica se podían ver las figuras del Maestro Windu y Yoda, saludo cordialmente a los maestros y ellos le devolvieron el saludo.

Windu: a que se debe su llamada, pasa algo por alla maestra Billaba -dijo seriamente

Yoda: una fuerza sientes muy cerca de ti verdad maestra Depa, una fuerza muy grande se alla en esa criatura de unos meses, traerla al templo debes -dijo el maestro en su asiento asintiendo

Depa: enserio maestros?, pero apenas tiene unos meses, ni siquiera tiene un año

Windu: maestra, tráela, ya está en edad para entrar al templo, si hay alguna dificultad trata con eso, no podemos pasar desapercibidos por alguien de la fuerza

Yoda: maestro Windu tiene razón, la despedida será dura para la madre, pero la niña debe seguir su camino junto a la fuerza y los Jedi

Depa: lo haré maestros, la niña estará en el templo en mi regreso a Coruscant- se inclino hacia los maestros que asintieron en su respuesta, entonces el holográfico se apago dando terminada la conversación, la maestra respiro profundamente antes de salir

El dia siguiente surgió, dando un sol muy brillante en Yavin, aunque no tan brillante para la mujer que iba dejar a su bebe con los Jedis. La mujer sollozaba mientras seguía a la maestra Jedi hacia su nave, se dirigían a Coruscant, un planeta bien alejado de Yavin, con pena dejo ir a su bebe de un año en los brazos de la mujer Jedi, lo último que vio fue como entraron en la nave y esta despego a la velocidad de la luz. Por otro lado para la maestra, no le gustaba lo que hacía, la niña apenas y había estado con su madre un año, después de eso ya no la volvería ver, ya que a los Jedis no se le permitían los lazos, tan pronto como puso en marcha la nave la dejo en automático, y tomo a la bebe que estaba a su lado, la niña despertó mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos, ahora podía ver el color, era unos marrones muy bonitos, la maestra sonrio con ternura al bebe, mientras esta estaba en sus brazos y le dio un poco del biberón que la madre de la niña le había dado para el camino, había sido menos difícil a lo pensado que tenia, cuando hablo con la mujer sobre la fuerza que provenía de la niña, la mujer había quedado asombrada, pero luego de una charla de unas horas la había convencido para llevar a Anthuanet al templo, era un bonito nombre para la niña, pero pensado por unos momentos, le pareció bueno ponerle un sobrenombre Anthu, para no tener que llamarle con tanta formalidad, a lo que había estado acostumbrada toda su vida con su ex maestro *Windu* y los años en el templo, por no hablar del consejo.

Al llegar a Coruscant, guardo su nave y tomando en brazos a la niña se dirigió al templo, para la reunión que tenia con los del consejo, había hablado con Windu en el trayecto y habían quedado para ver a la niña en una reunión en su llegada para ver cuanta era la fuerza que provenía en ella. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró con unos cuantos viejos rivales en sus años en el templo y unos cuantos padawans, entre ellos estaba el padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, padawan del maestro Qui-gon, a quien saludo y este paro hacer lo mismo.

Obi-wan: maestra Billaba -se inclino cortésmente- llega de regreso? -Pregunto y luego miro a la bebe que yacía en sus brazos

Depa: buenos dias joven padawan, exactamente ahora iba a una reunión con el consejo, estará ya ahí tu maestro?

Obi-wan: si, justo iba en camino hacia alla -dijo mirando hacia atras de él y luego volteo a la maestra- maestra acaso es un nuevo en la fuerza

Depa: asi es, la encontre en Yavin, en mi misión, es por eso que maestro Windu convoco hoy a todos en mi regreso, una reunión para ver la fuerza en la niña

Obi-wan: ya entiendo, espero que les vaya bien a las dos, siento la fuerza en ella y es realmente sorprendente -dijo sorprendido al ver la fuerza en la niña

Depa: si, es por eso que no dude en cuanto la sentí, bueno padawan, si me disculpas ahora debo ir a la reunión, me estoy atrasando un poco y conozco a mi ex maestro para saber que no tiene paciencia -dijo recordado a Windu

Obi-wan: o no, discúlpeme a mí, por interrumpirla, hasta luego maestra -dijo inclinándose en forma de despedida y se volteo y siguió su camino

La maestra entonces pudo seguir su trayecto, antes de llegar la niña se había despertado, eso le hizo las cosas más fáciles al entrar a la habitación del consejo, ahí ya hacían los 11 maestros, exceptuando a ella que se encontraba en medio de todos con la niña.

Depa: Maestros- dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto cuidando a la niña en sus brazos

Yoda: traer a la niña resulto ser un éxito, la madre esperando lo mejor para ella lo hace- dijo el pequeño maestro mirando a la mujer Jedi y a la niña, que estaba despierta mirando curiosa

Windu: asi que la madre estuvo de acuerdo con todo en que viniera al templo- dijo mirando a su ex aprendiz

Depa: si maestro, no hubo nada en conflicto, su mama solo espera lo mejor para ella y aunque sabe que ya no la vera, prefiere que se quede en el lugar donde pertenece y este a salvo con nosotros los Jedis-dijo mirándolo a él y al resto de la sala

Even Piell: la fuerza dentro de ella se siente fuerte, tengo la certeza de que en un poco de tiempo en las prácticas podrá tener la fuerza de un maestro con experiencia a pesar de ser solo una pequeña -dijo asombrado la sentir la fuerza de la niña

Shaak Ti: concuerdo con el maestro, la fuerza se siente muy fuerte en ella

Coleman kcaj: la niña va hacer una gran ayuda para nosotros en el templo, tengo por seguro que puede ser una gran Jedi con un gran futuro por delante- dijo desde su holograma transmitido en una de las sillas vacías

Yoda: concuerdo con todos ustedes maestros -dijo asintiendo el pequeño maestro, recordando su sueño/visión que había tenido hace unos dias sobre la bebe adulta

Plo Koon: entonces la niña será llevada al templo, para crecer hasta la edad donde pueda ser el padawan de algún maestro

Windu: exactamente maestro, ella será llevada ahí por la maestra Billaba al término, ella misma se encargara de que su estabilidad sea buena aquí y se convierta en una gran Jedi

Tyvokka: eso está muy bien maestro, su seguridad es lo primero, la enseñanza hacia la luz será para que la niña no caiga al lado oscuro -dijo mirando a sus colegas Jedis por su transvisor

Yoda: la niña un gran futuro tiene por delante, no irá al lado oscuro, pero estar cerca estará, una buena enseñanza de lo bueno y lo malo será bueno en los años de crecimiento, maestro Windu algo que quiera decirnos? -dijo mirando al maestro moreno a su costado con los ojos brillando hacia el futuro, viendo lo que pasaría a continuación

Windu: si no les molesta a ninguno de ustedes maestros -miro a todos- quiero tomar a la niña como mi aprendiz -dijo decidido, sabía que Yoda ya se lo esperaba, al verlo visto seguro en una de sus visiones, pero queria la respuesta del resto del consejo dando su opinión

Plo Koon: un nuevo padawan quiere maestro Mace, hace tiempo que no te veíamos tan decidido por uno -dijo desde su holograma sentado en un sillón de la sala

Shaak Ti: es cierto lo que dice el maestro, Plo Koon, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que no tenías uno, y el último quedo en el consejo -dijo mirando a la maestra Depa

Yoda: maestro Windu un buen maestro es y lo será para la niña, como lo fue para sus anteriores padawans, derecho de ser el maestro de esta niña tiene-asintió

Plo Koon: No dudo en eso maestro Yoda, solo hablaba del tiempo durante el cual no hablo de tener un padawan y que ahora accedió en tener uno, parecía que la maestra Shaak también la queria-dijo mirando a todos en la sala

Ki adi mundi: concuerdo con el maestro Yoda, que mejor maestro que Mace

Tyvokka: a mí me parece que Windu es mejor maestro para ella, sus padawans han llegado muy lejos y la enseñanza de Mace serviría para aumentar su fianza a la fuerza

Omo Bouri: estoy de acuerdo con el maestro Tyvokka, Windu sería bueno como su maestro

Coleman kcaj: el maestro Mace debe ser su maestro -concordó el maestro en el holograma

Windu: usted qué opina maestra Shaak Ti? -dijo mirándola esperando por la respuesta

Shaak Ti: Todo el mundo está de acuerdo, no hace falta mi respuesta, ya es un sí, ella será su padawan maestro Mace -asintió en derrota por el maestro

Yoda: tu padawan ahora será maestro Windu, tu deber es enseñarle lo bueno y lo malo, este es tu cargo, convertirla en una gran Jedi será tu misión -asintió con una media sonrisa al maestro

Windu: si eso es claro maestro, entonces viendo esto, la junta se acabado -finalizo el maestro

Todos los maestros salieron menos Windu, Yoda y Depa, quienes conversaron un poco más hasta que llego la finalización donde Depa se despidió de los maestros y salió de la sala de juntas, para dirigirse en la dirección de las habitaciones padawans. Al llegar se encargo de dejarla en una cunera del templo, donde los droides del templo se encargarían de cuidarla hasta los 2 años y medio, donde ya aprendería el trabajo de un Jedi por el que nació.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron los años donde la niña fue creciendo de apoco, siendo entrenada en el templo por los jedi hasta tener la edad para ir con su maestro, cuando tenía 7, se la llevaron de regreso a su planeta, extrañamente ajena a eso, ella siguió a la maestra Billaba quien iba junto con ella, al estar en medio del viaje la maestra empezo a contarle lo sucedido, que ahora era la reina de Yavin, era extraño ya que no tenia edad para eso, pero la maestra no dio detalles para eso. Cuando llegaron era el medio dia en ese planeta, Anthu obviamente por razones no podía ver a su madre o algún familiar, pero entonces una señora había estado colada en la nave quien llamo la atencion de anthu, cuando la mujer le hablo en un lugar lejos de la maestra, empezo a contarle que era una gran emoción verla y entonces le dijo que era su madre, anthu solo pudo sentirse un poco feliz al ver a la extraña, aunque pudo darle un abraso tuvo que regresar donde la maestra para no levantar sospechas, además ya no vería a la mujer, quien le dijo que tomaría una nave en un rumbo lejano a ella, ya que iba a ser una futura jedi. Al pisar tierra la maestra y Anthu fueron inmediatamente a un reductor de velocidad, y al final del camino por delante estaba un hermoso palacio, parecido a un castillo de cuentos de hadas, Anthu estaba maravillada por todo, cuando se detuvieron, siguió a la maestra adentro donde unas personas las esperaban en la puerta de entrada, un hombre llamado Corbat quien las introdujo dentro y empezo a darles un pequeño tour y a explicar algo de lo que anthu no era muy consciente, ese dia solo al llegar almorzaron y Depa le explico mas el asunto, que su tia la reina estaba en peligro y que su hija pequeña que también estaba en el templo pero del planeta de ahí estaba enferma para tomar el cargo, asi como que su madre era la senadora del planeta al ser en ese cargo tampoco podía, asi que la ultima obsion de la familia de la realeza fue ella, y fue duro tratar ese tratado ya que pertenecía al templo jedi, pero lograron hacer un buen acuerdo, solo estaría reinando un tiempo maso menos de 5 meses, para el regreso de la reina. Anthu acepto pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ella no tenía idea de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras caminaba con la maestra.

Anthu: maestra, pero… yo no tengo la edad para ser reina…. –dijo parando de caminar

Depa: eso es lo de menos joven, en el sistema de Yavin hay demasiados fragmentos ocultos en sus lunas que son difíciles de conseguir… pero claro, lo consiguieron, tienen algo que hará que crezcas hasta las edad promedio de entre 14 o 15 maso menos o tal vez mas… no lo sé, pero esa poción dura a cuanto más tomes, o algo si es lo que se dice…

Anthu: que! Existe eso –dijo sorprendido abriendo un poco mas sus ojos de la cuenta

Depa: claro, pero eso solo hay hasta ahora en especifico en el sistema de Yavin… entiendes tampoco es el único, te lo dejo en claro, hay lugares que deben tenerlos, pero no hay ubicación exacta como aquí hasta el momento –Anthu asintió- asi que no te sorprendas luego, fue difícil conseguir eso eh, pero bueno esto que hablamos es secreto, nadie va a saber que eres tu hasta el momento, solo dirás tu nombre y nada más, ya que ellos saben que eres familiar de su reina

Anthu: entiendo –asintió

Depa: pero eso sí, debes de tener mucho cuidado… al ser reina hay mucho obstáculos entendido

Anthu: si maestra –asintió de nuevo

Depa: muy bien –sonrio- ahora vamos por esa fórmula, debe tenerlo el comandante en algún lado, es valiosa esa cosa, espero que ya la tengan y la aigan guardado bien –comenzó a caminar

Anthu: quien la consiguió? –dijo mientras caminaban por un corredor

Depa: oh –volteo a verla- fue el maestro Quijon y su padawan Obi wan Kenobi, iban de pasada ya que se dirigían hacia una misión cerca de aquí… por lo que se –se encogió de hombros

Anthu: pero si ya lo tienen y iban de pasada, llegaron a volver aquí a dejarlo?

Depa: espero que sí –suspiro- si no deben estar en camino

Anthu: esperemos que lleguen rápido

Depa: iré hablar de eso con el comandante, tú adelántate al comedor si –dijo parando con la niña

Anthu: está bien –asenti y comenzó a caminar en el lado opuesto de la maestra

Depa: -suspiro- espero que hayan llegado antes…

Un dia después Anthu estaba enfrente de un gran ventanal con un vestido puesto, ya había tomado la formula en el dia anterior por la noche, y ahora era una chica de 15 años futura gobernante de un planeta entero, próximamente después de pensar se fue a pasear por el castillo conociendo a un joven unos años mayor, quien la ayudo a levantarse cuando había chocado con él, el se llamaba Stefan por lo que supo, se isieron amigos y estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que llegaron a retos y luego a un juego de las escondidas, Anthu corría alejándose de Stefan por el jardín grande de atrás del palacio que había, cuando había descubierto los lugares de todo el palacio, al correr un poco más rápido que el pudo llegar hacia la estatua donde había estado contando Stefan, ella sonrio en su victoria hacia a él y él se le acerco.

Anthu: Gane señor Stefan cual es mi premio –dije delante de él divertida y desafiante

Stefan sonrio

Damon: Cual quieres que sea? –dijo un hombre sentado a unos pasos lejos de ellos

Anthu: perdón…? –dijo girando su cabeza para mirarlo

Stefan: hermano! –dijo emocionado acercándose al hombre

Anthu: hermano….? –susurro mirándolos sorprendida

Damon: Stefan hace tanto tiempo que no te veía –sonrio feliz y se abrasaron- me alegra verte

Stefan: a mí también –sonrio en el abrazo

Anthu: asi que… son hermanos? –dije acercándome curiosa

Stefan y Damon se separaron

Damon: si mucho gusto señorita –dijo sacándose el gorro y haciendo una reverencia- me llamo Damon Salvator y usted? –dijo incorporándose

Anthu: soy Anthuanet Castle –sonrei de lado

Damon: Castle –dijo sorprendido y mirándome fijamente

Anthu: si, porque? –dije mirándolo confundida

Damon: no se lo dijiste? –miro a Stefan frunciendo el ceño

Stefan: iba a decírselo… pero empezo este juego… -dijo mirándolo y se encogió de hombros

Damon: bien –suspiro negando

Anthu: que pasa?

Stefan: nada, es que…. –miro a Damon quien asintió- nosotros somos familia

Anthu: qué? –dije alzando una ceja

Damon: exacto, nosotros también somos Jedi –dijo el sacando de su cinturón su sable- vez

Anthu: como se… si no eres un sith? –frunció ceño

Damon: chica inteligente –sonrio- no soy un sith mira –dijo encendiendo su sable que mostraba un color Azul de luz- vez? -sonrio

Anthu: wao, que edad tienes?

Damon: 21 –sonrio- si estoy viejo, por lo que se, tú debes tener 7 años –alzo una ceja sonriendo

Yo: sip –dije sonrojada

Stefan: 7 años? –dijo mirándome asombrado

Damon: -asintió- debe ser la formula… es realmente asombroso –sonrio de lado

Anthu: y que lazo nos une en la familia? –mire a Damon

Damon: -sonrio- sabía que lo ibas a preguntar en un momento –suspiro- bien, somos primos, mi padre es el hermano de tu madre y el de la reina, Zac Salvator

Anthu: y no debería ser Salvator entonces? –dijo extrañada

Damon: -suspiro- tienes el apellido de tu padre, hasta donde se… –se encogió de hombros- Axel igual, ella y tú… no te sientas mal, pero son del mismo padre…

Anthu: que! –dije frunciendo ceño- quien es Axel en primer lugar?

Stefan: es la hija de la reina y es una réplica exacta de ti

Damon: son como gemelas, es extraño, pero asi es y las dos son primas medias hermanas

Anthu: eso no me interesa, pero como se parece a mí?

Damon: como dije es extraño, pero tu poses un poder superior a Axel por lo que veo, tienes más potencial y un buen aura, lo que no sentí de Axel cuando la visite en el templo de aquí

Anthu: me dijeron que ella estaba enferma…

Stefan: mentira, no querían tomar a Axel por el hecho de que al parecer ella está inclinándose de a poco al lado oscuro –dijo negando con la cabeza

Anthu: en el lado oscuro? –dije asombrada

Damon: si… y si tú la vieras comprenderías…. –dijo suspiro

Anthu: bueno… bien gracias por la información, pero discúlpenme me tengo que retirar –dije dándome la vuelta

Damon: espera Anthu –volte a verlo- ten cuidado, estaré por aquí un tiempo más, cuidándote, pero asegúrate de no salir mucho del castillo, puede ver maliciosos alla fuera –dijo serio

Anthu: gracias y gracias por la sugerencia –asenti- adiós Stefan Damon –dije pasando por un lado de ellos caminando por el camino de plantas del jardín hasta el palacio

Al otro dia Anthu salió corriendo hacia las puertas del castillo apurada desde el pueblo que había recorrido en la mañana, cuando llego se cambio a un buen vestido y fue a donde se encontraría con el concejal en una partida de juego que le había enseñado a jugar el dia anterior, cuando ella gano ya era hora de almorzar, y lo hizo junto con el concejal a su casa, donde conoció a la esposa e hijos del hombre Tolc, cuando llego el atardecer regreso al palacio, pero un emboscada arremetió en la nave donde iba y ella pudo sobrevivir huyendo, sin sables de luz no podía defenderse y con la fuerza duraría pocos minutos, solo costaba con correr hasta llegar al palacio, cuando ella de pronto cayo de escondió en un tronco grande tapándose la boca.

Hombre1: vieron a donde se fue?

Hombre 2: creo que se fue por aquí Elija –señalo al otro lado

Hombre 3: ni idea –se encogió de hombros

Hombre 1: entonces vamos aya –dijo comenzando a caminar

Hombre4: para ser una damisela corre rápido con tacones –sonrio divertido

Hombres2: las mujeres y sus desafíos –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y el otro rio

Hombre: apúrense! –el resto lo siguió empezando a correr lejos de ahí

Anthu: dios…. –dije levantándome con un poco de esfuerzo por mi caída- debo salir lo más pronto de aquí, o me encontraran de otras formas –dije corriendo fue del árbol donde me apoye


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola solo queria dejar claro, que no hay nada con los hermanos Salvator, aunque los ahiga sacado de the vampire diaries, no sera como en la serie, donde se enamoran de Elena o Katherine, este es un fiction muy diferente con mi OC que pasa a ser representado por Nina Dobrev ;) solo queria dejar en claro, esta historia seguira basada en las peliculas de Star Wars que no me pertenece, aunque quisiera... xd. Esto es un Anakin/OC, todo seguira basado en los episodios, claro cambiando algunas cosas, espero a ver aclarado las cosas, hasta la proxima... x)**

Anthu: dios…. –dije levantándome con un poco de esfuerzo por mi caída- debo salir lo más pronto de aquí, o me encontraran de otras formas –dije corriendo fue del árbol donde me apoye

Y asi Pasaron por fin los 2 dias esperados, la llegada del maestro Quijon y su padawan a Yavin 4 con más de la poción, y Anthuanet ya había tomado la primera formula convirtiéndose en una hermosa joven de 15 años y también ya había gente que ya había querido atacarla. El maestro y su padawan al llegar bajaron de la nave y fueron directo a un reductor de velocidad rápidamente hacia el palacio a entregarlo, el padawan obi wan Kenobi estaba maravillado con el planeta, y eso se lo decía a su maestro, que solo asentía y le hablaba pocas veces con una sonrisa en la cara también contento de estar en Yavin después de mucho tiempo de ir a planeta desérticos o demasiado comercializados, Yavin era un buen lugar para relajarse y disfrutar, al igual que el planeta Naboo y Alderaan. En poco tiempo llegaron y fueron recibidos por el comandante quien los llevo a dentro, al ir conversando fueron adentrándose en el lugar donde llegaron en pocos minutos al jardín trasero, donde estaba la maestra Depa y una hermosa joven de cabello marron ondulado amarrado en un hermoso peinado, por encima una gorra fina y un vestido muy caro.

Depa: Quijon, veo que ya llegaron –dijo mirando a ellos junto con la futura reina

Quijon: Depa, si acabamos de llegar hace unas 2 horas –sonrio de lado

Obi-wan: maestra un gusto volver a verla –asintió el joven padawan

Depa: oh padawan Kenobi igualmente

Anthu: es un placer conocerlo maestro Quijon, padawan Kenobi –asintió la muchacha con una reverencia enseñada en los dos dias- soy Anthuanet Castle

Quijon: igualmente my lady –asintió con una sonrisa

Kenobi: un gusto –asintió

Quijon: bien vayamos al caso, ayer por lo que escuche de la maestra intentaron capturarte –me miro serio

Anthu: si maestro, ayer venia de regreso de mi almuerzo con el concejal cuando mi carruaje fue interceptado por unos hombres, logre huir con suerte

Quijon: entiendo, te acuerdas de alguno de ellos?

Anthu: solo sé que eran 4 tenían, 3 con el cabello largo, el otro tenía una capa y uno de ellos que creo que es el principal se llama Elija por lo que escuche mientras me ocultaba

Kenobi: bien, sabes maso menos donde los interceptaron, te acuerdas el lugar?

Anthu: si –asenti- quieren que los lleve allí

Quijon: si, ahora que estamos aquí y con la maestra, tenemos más apoyo para averiguar que trama esa gente con el reinado de aquí

Anthu: bien –asenti- ahora?

Kenobi: sería mejor después del almuerzo no cree maestro? –volteo a ver a su maestro

Quijon: tengo que decirte que te dare la razón esta vez –dijo suspirando graciosamente

Depa: cuando no tu muriéndote de hambre –bromeo

Quijon: yo no soy la que se embarro con la comida de Yaba hace unos años

Depa: cállate –dijo molesta mirándolo

Obi-wan y yo solo podíamos mirarlos graciosamente para no reír enfrente de los maestros

Luego de unos dias ellos pudieron averiguar algo, pero los tipos se habían ido del planeta cuando los encontraron y dieron la notificación de que lo mejor era que estuviera metida en el castillo vigilada constantemente hasta que ellos dieran con la información de los tipos, además ya tenían también otra misión, el dia que se iban a ir volví a tomar la poción y me fui de coladera en su nave, cuando ya se estaban por ir del planeta, claro k desde un principio sabia k la maestra Depa al saber que no estaba ahí en el palacio se volvería loca, pero debía salir de allí, ya que corro más peligro ahí y más ahora porque la confederación me busca para firmar un tratado el cual no haré ni loca, además de que la maestra, y el consejo no quieren que salga hasta mi coronación, me volvería loca encerrada, además tenía una idea iba hablar con el senado en busca de ayuda por la intercepción de la vías, y como sabía que ellos se irían a Coruscant, luego de esa misión en Naboo, decidí ponerme de coló en la nave de Qui-gon, para ir en busca de ayuda, y además el maestro se había vuelto como un padre para mí como el maestro Windu. Todo iba bien en el viaje, hasta que accidentalmente isieron una vuelta que hizo que cayera de donde me ocultaba y cuando iba incorporarme apareció obi-wan quien me miro sorprendido.

Obi-wan: su alteza, que hace aquí? –dijo levantando una ceja

Anthu: no me digas asi y yo solo yo…. yo…

Obi-wan: no le dijiste a la maestra que venias verdad? -sonrio

Anthu: no… -negué

Obi-wan: -se me acerco y me ayudo a pararme- trajiste alguna posesión?

Anthu: si, una maleta pequeña –miro a un costado- está por ahí ocultada donde estaba antes de que giraran la nave –dijo con una mueca en la cara al final

Obi-wan: lo siento por mi maestro, a él le gusta volar –dijo mirando a otro lado suspirando y levantando las cejas algo irritado

Anthu: ya sabía que era él, tú le tienes miedo a volar –rei un poco

Obi-wan: no… solo pánico a las alturas… -me miro serio

Anthu: hay sí -dije burlona- vamos obi-wan –lo empuje un poco

Obi-wan: bien –suspiro- un poco

Anthu: -rio- ves no era tan difícil

Obi-wan: es que…. –fue interrumpido

Qui-gon: que pasa obi-wan, algo ocurrió aya atrás! –grito desde donde estaba

Obi-wan: algo asi –susurro mirando a su dirección y luego me miro- debemos decirle

Anthu: está bien –asenti

Obi-wan: y luego a la maestra de que estas aquí –dijo serio

Anthu: ok, pero no quiero volver, al menos hasta que terminen su misión y vayan a Coruscant

Obi-wan: es peligroso… -me miro serio

Anthu: mas es estar en Yavin donde me quieren asesinar, como sea hasta mi coronación y ahora la confederación quiere que firme un tratado con ellos

Obi-wan: bien –suspiro- es pera qué? –dijo frunciendo ceño- lo de la confederación no nos dijeron nada….

Anthu: lo sé, solo lo sé yo, no quisieron que le dijera a Depa

Obi-wan: esto es grave… debemos hablar con mi maestro y que decida que se hace… y vemos todo, te parece bien?

Anthu: -lo mire dudosa, pero asenti- está bien

Obi-wan: ok vamos –dijo dándome el paso para caminar

Prov Anthu:

Al final de todo Qui-gon se puso a mi favor y me quede con ellos, para viajar e ir hablar con el senado, por otra parte la maestra Depa que ya estaba enterada y estaba realmente molesta por lo del tratado, y estuvo de acuerdo con mi viaje a Coruscant con Qui-gon y Obi-wan, ellos me protegerían hasta mi llegada aya, por otro lado Depa me enviaría doncellas a Coruscant, para cubrirme y vería como ayudarme en el palacio hasta mi regreso para la coronación, que sería en unas semanas. Luego de unos dias cuando fuimos a Naboo para la misión, donde al llegar encontramos a Jar-jar Binks un alienígena, nuevo amigo y tuvimos luego con nosotros a la reina de Naboo, para llevarla también a Coruscant, pero para mala suerte nos metimos en un combate con unas naves extrañas pero por eso la nave se averió y tuvimos que bajar a un pequeño planeta llamado Tattoine, donde Qui-gon, Jar-jar, Artoo y yo, que con mucho esfuerzo lo convencí para que me lleve, fuimos a buscar otro híper-compulsor, pero justo la reina de Naboo solicito k su doncella nos acompañara porque queria conocer el planeta, al final se unió con nosotros para buscar a alguien quien pudiera tener la refracción, asi que empezamos a buscar. En el recorrido pudimos conocer más del planeta, que más era del comercio de esclavos, lo que me causo una reciente molestia y coraje en mi, y al parecer también a la doncella llamada Padme, cuando ivamos caminando empeze a hablar con ella de muchas cosas, ella y yo encajamos bien asi que se podría decir que ya eramos amigas, oficialmente e igual con Jar- Jar. Luego de unas largas horas llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, donde mas era como un pequeño mercado.

Qui-gon: tribus nativas y además cacharreros –dijo mirando a las formas de vida que habían en el pequeño pueblo donde llegamos- esta clase de puertos espaciales son refugios para los que se ocultan….

Padme: como nosotros…

Jar-jar: esto no me gusta nada… -dijo mirando a todos lados y piso algo- o ah pegajosio…

Anthu: Jar-jar apúrate –dije volteando a verlo

Luego seguimos caminando un poco más, por el pequeño mercado hasta que Qui-gon hablo.

Qui-gon: iniciare con un comerciante pequeño… -dijo caminando hacia un puesto pequeño

Todos lo seguimos al instante, cuando empezo a caminar hacia allí. Dentro pudimos ver a una criatura que nos hablo en un idioma que no conocía.

Qui-gon: necesito partes para una Nubia 327J –dijo mirando a la criatura flotante

Watto: asi Nubia tenemos muchas de esas –dijo y luego volteo hablando en el idioma de antes

Luego de un rato apareció de lejos un niño de la otra dirección, donde se había dirigido a hablar la criatura, el niño llego y hablo con él en el mismo idioma que el comerciante.

Qui-gon: mi androide tiene un registro de todo… -dijo mirando el lugar

La criatura entonces empezo a hablarle al niño en el idioma que no entendía y el niño se acerco por donde nosotros y se metió a un lado de nosotros donde supongo que cuidara la tienda un rato.

Watto: entonces lo llevare en la parte de atrás, ahí tengo lo que necesita –dijo volteándose- hahaha –rio volando a la dirección de donde vino el niño antes

Qui-gon: -tomo a jar-jar justo a tiempo donde casi se comía un pedazo de metal- no toques nada –entonces jar-jar le saco la lengua, mientras el maestro caminaba detrás del comerciante

Jar-jar curioso se fue por un lado, del lugar a buscar algo interesante para entretenerse, mientras Padme y yo mirábamos el lugar con curiosidad, hasta que una voz nos sobresalto.

Anakin: eres un ángel

Cuando dijo eso las dos volteamos, yo mire al instante a Padme, pero ella me miro a mi con la mirada diciendo te lo ha dicho a ti no a mí, asi que me voltee hacia el niño, quien me miraba a mí y no a ella, al instante lo mire confundida, mientras oía la silenciosa risa de Padme.

Anthu: qué? –dije mirándolo confundida y acercándome a el

Anakin: un ángel, escuche pilotos intergalácticos hablar sobre ellos, son las criaturas más hermosas del universo viven en las lunas de Iego creó… -se encogió de hombros

Anthu: eres un niño simpático...


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí un avance mas :)**

_Anthu: qué? –dije mirándolo confundida y acercándome a el_

_Anakin: un ángel, escuche pilotos intergalácticos hablar sobre ellos, son las criaturas más hermosas del universo viven en las lunas de Iego creó… -se encogió de hombros_

_Anthu: eres un niño simpático _–dije sonriendo de lado- como sabes tanto?

Anakin: eh… –bajo la mirada limpiando algo- escucho a los comerciantes y a los pilotos que vienen aquí –dijo ahora mirándome- también soy un piloto y algún un dia me iré volando de este planeta

Anthu: eres piloto?

Anakin: mph -dijo asintiendo- toda mi vida

Anthu: cuanto llevas aquí?

Anakin: yo era muy pequeño… tenía 3 años, mi mama y yo eramos de gardula de hat, pero nos soltó cuando perdió una puesta de carreras

Padme: eres un esclavo –dijo curiosa acercándose

Anthu: Padme! –la mire severa y ella se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzada

Anakin: soy una persona y me llamo Anakin –dijo serio

Padme: lo siento –dijo apenada

Anthu: hay cosas que no se entienden, esto es extraño para las dos… –dije cambiando de tema y mirando el lugar

Cuando de pronto Jar-jar empuja algo que se convierte en un mini robot que empieza a saltar y empieza a pelear con él y se burlo de el cuándo lo tiro al piso, sonrei divertida mirando lo que ocurría, Padme estaba igual que yo, entretenida con la escena de enfrente. Hasta que Jar-jar lo atrapo y empezo a reír en su victoria.

Anakin: oe –dijo mirándolo

Jar-jar: ah? –lo miro

Anakin: toca su nariz –dijo y jar-jar lo hizo haciendo que el robot vuelva a la normalidad

Luego de un rato seguimos hablando mientras venia Qui-gon

Anakin: no hubiera durado tanto si no supiera arreglar cosas

Qui-gon: nos vamos –dijo pasando por el lado mio y de Padme.

Padme: un gusto en conocerte anakin –dijo asintiendo y caminando hacia el maestro

Anthu: si, fue un placer conocerte Anakin –dije sonriéndole, bajándome de donde estaba sentada frente a él y caminando a la salida con padme

Anakin: si para mí también lo fue –lo escuche decir mientras salía de ahí con padme y Jar-jar

Luego de un rato nos detuvimos junto con el maestro mientras conversaba con obi-wan de lo que había en posesión para ofrecerle al comerciante.

Qui-gon: De acuerdo ya encontraremos otra solución, llamare más tarde –dijo guardando su dispositivo de comunicación

Jar-jar: no lo hagan, noi lo hagan… los habitantes de aquí loquitos, nos robaran y cras!

Qui-gon: no lo dudo, pero no tengo nada de valor ese es el problema –dijo saliendo de donde estabamos y lo seguimos, hasta que jar-jar se puso en problemas con una criatura que empezo a ahorcarlo pero Anakin apareció y nos ayudo a que no lo mataran.

Anakin: hola –dijo cuando nos acercamos con Qui-gon

Qui-gon: hola –dijo mirándolo

Anakin: tu amigo casi se convierte en puré de Gangar provoco a un dug, un dug muy peligroso llamado Sevulba

Jar-jar: a misa no le gustan los golpes es lo último que quiero

Qui-gon: el muchacho tiene mucha razón –dijo mirando a jar-jar- ese dug casi te mata –asintió hacia anakin- gracias joven amigo –dijo volteándose

Jar-jar: pero – pero –dijo a mi lado- que no hice nada

Luego de un rato Qui-gon empezo a sentir algo y yo también asi que mirábamos a todos lados, anakin por otro lado empezo acompañarnos.

Anakin: toma te gustara esta palia –dijo ofreciéndosela a Qui-gon

Qui-gon: gracias –dijo recibiéndola

Señora: hay me duele los huesos, debe ser una tormenta ani -dijo mirando a un lado y luego miro a Anakin- debes irte a casa –dijo empujándolo un poco

Anakin: tienen refugio –dijo mirándonos

Qui-gon: volveremos a la nave –dijo y empezamos a caminar

Anakin: y donde esta?

Anthu: lejos de aquí –dije mirándolo

Padme: si

Anakin: no llegaran a su nave a tiempo, las tormentas de arena son muy-muy peligrosas, vengan los llevare a mi casa

Entonces después de que nos dijo eso todos lo seguimos para ir a su casa a refugiarnos, cuando ivamos llegando la arena ya empezaba a elevarse por los aires, hasta que llegamos y Anakin nos abrió la puerta y entramos dentro de una pequeña casa donde apareció una mujer.

Anakin: mama, mama! Ya llegue –dijo caminando más adentro

Apareció entonces una mujer de un lumbral de lo que parecía ser adentro la cocina

Jar-jar: Bonito og-hogar –dijo mirando todo

Anakin: son mis amigos mama –dijo el niño al lado mio mirándola y luego mirándome

Jar-Jar: hola –saludo con la mano

Qui-gon: me llamo Qui-gon Gin, Anthuanet, Padme y Jar-Jar –dijo mirándonos y luego a la mujer en su explicación con los brazos cruzados

Anakin: hice un androide, quieren verlo –dijo mirándome

Qui-gon: su hijo tuvo la gentileza de invitarnos a su casa

Anakin: ven te mostrare a Threpio –dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome, Padme detrás de nosotros y su madre mirándonos como nos alejábamos

Jar-jar: oh mui-mui –dijo mirando unas cosas detrás de él luego para voltear a ver qué sucedía

El niño me llevo por un cuarto donde me soltó para destapar algo de un lado donde estaban las herramientas y metales colgantes Artoo venía detrás, luego el niño destapo algo y me asombre al ver un prototipo de robot a mi lado era muy bueno, bueno no tanto aun le faltaban unas cuantas cosas, pero en sí, el androide estaba bien hecho y estaba asombrada por el trabajo de este niño, Padme debía tener la misma cara de asombro que yo, cuando lo vimos.

Anakin: no es genial, Aun no lo termino… -dijo aun destapándolo por completo

Anthu: Wao si es genial –sonrei y el niño me miro sonriendo

Padme: qué maravilla –sonrio mirando entre el androide y anakin

Anakin: enserio les gusta?... –nos miro y luego al androide- es un androide que ayudara a mama –nos miro y luego al androide otra vez- miren –dijo y apretó un botón en el robot

Threpio: -se encendió y se levanto queriendo sentarse -oh donde esta todo el mundo? –pregunto sentándose correctamente

Anakin: ups… -dijo y tomo una cosa de la mesa de metal dirigiéndola a threpio que al parecer era uno de sus ojos mecánicos, se lo puso asiendo que reaccionara el robot -u si….

Threpio: oh hola soy C3PO…. Relaciones cibernético-humanas… en que puedo servirle?

Anthu: es perfecto –mire al niño y luego con curiosidad al androide

Padme: concuerdo totalmente –dijo asintiendo

Threpio: eh perfecto? –dijo confundido girando la cabeza

Anakin: al pasar la tormenta te mostrare algo –dijo mirándome- arme un porud de carreras

Threpio: oh creo que este suelo no es completamente estable –dijo ya comenzando a caminar pero temblorosamente – oh me parece que no nos han presentado –dijo caminando hacia Arto a lo que Artoo pitio- Arturito? Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es C3PO relaciones cibernético-humanas –Arto pitio a él- disculpa pero a que te refieres con desnudo? –Artoo volvió a pitear- que se me ven los circuitos… oh que vergüenza

Al decir eso Padme, anakin y yo reimos juntos ante las ocurrencias de los droides.

Luego de un tiempo todos estabamos en la mesa esperando a Qui-gon para cenar, luego de un rato el volvió de haber hablado seguramente con Obi-wan, por lo que pude observar tenía una preocupación seguramente era porque algo malo estaba pasando, Padme y el resto seguramente no lo noto pero un Jedi si lo notaria y lo mire igualmente preocupada mientras Shimi venía al comedor con una jarra con agua sirviéndonos.

Shimi: implantan transmisores en alguna parte del cuerpo de los esclavos

Anakin: estoy tratando de hacer un localizador para encontrar el mio… -dijo bajando la cabeza

Shimi: y si uno intenta escapar… -dijo pasando por mi lado y el de padme

Anakin: te revientan asi –dijo alzando la voz y aplastando su puño contra la mesa- pum

Jar-jar: que rudos –dijo mirando a todos

Padme: no puedo creer que aun ahíja esclavitud en la galaxia –dijo mirando a Shimi-

Anthu: yo tampoco –dije negando con la cabeza

Padme: las leyes de la república contra la esclavitud… –empezo pero la interrumpieron

Shimi: la república no existe aquí, tenemos que ver por nosotros mismos –miro a padme y luego a mí y luego las 3 miramos a Jar-Jar cuando hizo ruido al jalar con su lengua una fruta

Jar-jar: disculpa…

Anakin: han visto alguna carrera de pods –dijo mirándonos a mí y a padme, a lo cual negamos

Qui-gon: hacen carreras en alastar, peligrosas y muy veloces –dijo comiendo una fruta

Anakin: soy el único humano que lo hace –dijo tocando la mesa con una pedazo de metal y mirando al maestro

Qui-gon: debes tener reflejos de Jedi para conducirlas –dijo mirándolo y luego jalando la lengua de Jar-jar cuando volvió a hacer ruido al jalar otra fruta- ya no lo hagas –dijo mirándolo serio y luego soltando su lengua, lo cual regreso a su boca como un enrollo de pergamino

Anakin: tu eres un jedi cierto –dijo mirando abajo y luego al maestro, Padme y yo miramos entonces a Qui-gon algo preocupadas

Qui-gon: y porque crees eso? –dijo mirando a anakin

Anakin: sé lo que llevas en la cintura, solo los Jedi usan ese tipo de arma

Qui-gon: quizás mate un Jedi y se la robe –dijo mirando a Shimi y luego a anakin

Anakin: no lo creo, nadie mata a un Jedi -dijo a lo cual Qui-gon sonrio

Qui-gon: mph… ojala fuera cierto…

Anakin: soñé una vez que yo era un jedi… -dijo mirando a la mesa y luego al maestro- y que luego venia y liberaba a los esclavos…. Vienes a liberarnos

Qui-gon: -dejo su vaso en la mesa- no… temo que no… -dijo mirando a Shimi

Anakin: yo creo que es cierto –dijo mirándolo- sino a que vendrían –dijo ahora mirándome a lo cual baje la cabeza y después de un tiempo miro a padme quien hizo lo mismo

Qui-gon: veo que no se te puede engañar anakin –dijo apoyándose en la mesa para mirarlo- nos dirigimos a Coruscant el sistema central de la república en una muy importante misión

Anakin: entonces porque llegaron a este lugar remoto –dijo y nos miro a padme y a mi

Anthu: se malogro nuestra nave y estaremos aquí hasta repararla –dije mirándolo algo triste

Anakin: los ayudare, puedo reparar lo que sea –dijo y Shimi sonrio a su hijo

Qui-gon: estoy seguro de que si, pero antes debemos adquirir algunos repuestos

Jar-jar: pero noi tenemos nada parai canjear –dijo mirando a anakin

Anthu: los negociantes deben tener algún tipo de debilidad –dije mirando a Shimi

Shimi: las apuestas, todo gira alrededor de las apuestas en las carreras de pods–dijo mirándome

Qui-gon: carreras de pods –dijo cruzado de brazos- la avaricia puede ser un valioso aliado

Anakin: yo arme un pod es el más rápido, y mañana es la carrera del dia bunta –dijo mirando a Qui-gon- si quieres inscríbeme

Shimi: anakin! watto no te dejara –dijo negando con la cabeza

Anakin: watto no sabe que lo fabrique –dijo y miro a Qui-gon- tu puedes decirle que es tuyo y que dejaras que yo sea el piloto

Shimi: no quiero que compitas es horrible… sufro cuando watto te obliga a hacerlo

Anakin: pero mama, a mí me gusta… el premio puede pagar por las partes que necesitan

Shimi: anakin…

Qui-gon: es verdad anakin, hay algún simpatizante de la república que pueda ayudarnos

Shimi: -negó con la cabeza- no…

Al último Anakin logro su objetivo y se acordó que estaría en las carreras, por lo que él y el maestro fueron a hablar con el tal Watto que era su jefe, mientras que Padme y yo ivamos a dormir, el dia siguiente seria un dia largo. Al otro dia tomamos el desayuno mientras Qui-gon nos hablo de la plática de ayer y su conversación de la mañana con Obi-wan acerca de que llevarían a Anakin al templo, tiempo después fuimos todos al coliseo donde Anakin competiría, todos le deseamos suerte para la carrera.

Shimi: se que lo lograras cariño, suerte –dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Padme: buena suerte Anakin -le sonrio

Anthu: si buena suerte Anakin yo se que tu ganaras –sonrei a lo cual él me sonrio- te estaré dando porras desde aquí –le guiño un ojo

Anakin: gracias Anthu –sonrio y se sonrojo cuando ella lo abrazo

Anthu: todo saldrá bien –sonrio alejándose y anakin sonrio más feliz que nunca

Qui-gon: llevare a Anakin adentro –Shimi asintió y él se fue con Anakin

Padme: tranquila todo estará bien –le dijo a Shimi

Shimi: temo por que le pase algo….

Anthu: tranquila Shimi, yo se que anakin puede, el va salir de esto sano y a salvo, ten fe en que lo hará –sonrei

Shimi: si… -sonrio con un poco de esperanza

Al final de una carrera estruendosa, y realmente peligrosa, Anakin gano y Qui-gon fue por la recompensa a Jaba, nosotras entonces sentimos que era la hora, Padme y yo habíamos hablado con Qui-gon en la mañana misma que luego de la carrera regresaríamos a la nave, y asi lo isimos nos despedimos de Shimi, mientras Qui-gon iba con Anakin a ver a Watto. Tiempo después mientras ya estabamos en la nave junto con los guardias y Obi-wan, padme y yo paramos de hablar de su secreto de k era la verdadera reina de Naboo cuando llegaron Qui-gon y Anakin, pero justo llego un tipo interceptando su llegada, haciendo que Anakin llegara solo a la nave. Cuando subió fuimos rápidamente a los controles de la nave, donde Obi-wan empezo a dirigir.

Comandante: Qui-gon tiene problemas –dijo acercándose y atrás nosotros

Obi-wan: despega –le dijo al que controlaba la nave mientras se sentaba a su lado (la izquierda)- vuela abajo hacia ya –le apunto

La nave despego y voló cerca adonde Qui-gon luchaba contra el tipo, cuando en una distracción el maestro logro subir rápidamente mediante la fuerza a la compuerta abierta de la nave, una vez dentro se cerró la puerta y Qui-gon entro adentro cansado, entonces Artoo fue a su lado piteando, entonces justo entraron Obi-wan, Anthu y anakin a la habitación para ver cómo estaba.

Anakin: está bien?

Qui-gon: eso creo…

Anthu: sabes quien fue?

Obi-wan: si quien era?

Qui-gon: no estoy seguro… -dijo jadeando- pero conocen las artes de los jedi… sospecho que buscaba a una de las reinas –dijo mirando Anthu de reojo

Anthu: o tal vez a la dos… pero que tramarían…

Qui-gon: no lo sé…

Anakin: debemos avisarles –dirigiéndose a la reina de Naboo y a la chica que me suplantaba

Qui-gon: -respiro y lo miro- tengamos paciencia… Anakin Skywalker –dijo levantando su brazo a él y luego a Obi-wan- el es Obi-wan Kenobi –dijo esto y ellos se dieron la mano

Anakin: hola –dijo parado viendo al padawan- también eres un jedi. Es un placer

Obi-wan sonrio mirando a su maestro y Qui-gon rio, haciendo que Anthu ría igual, y a Anakin que la mire con una sonrisa.

Prov de Anthu:

Luego de un tiempo fui a cambiarme por una túnica al igual que padme, la mia era celeste cielo, mientras que la de padme era naranja, luego de cambiarme fui a ver el centro de control, ya que me acorde de que había un holograma de un hombre del consejo diciéndome que lo contactara, suspire cansada de todo eso, Padme ya estaba dormida para hablar de esto, cuando voltee para irme vi a Anakin que seguía despierto y había escuchado todo.

Anthu: que tienes? –dije mirándolo preocupada

Anakin: hace mucho frio…

Entonces después de lo que dijo tome una manta caminando hacia él con ella para que pudiera abrigarse, sabía que era un cambio radical para él, estaba muy acostumbrado al sol y ahora estando en el espacio sabía que debía ser un infierno congelante para él.

Anthu: vienes de un planeta caliente –dije abrigándolo y sentándome frente a él- demasiado para mi gusto –sonrei de costado- el espacio es frio –dije mirándolo

Anakin: te ves triste –dijo mirándome

Anthu: la reina de mi planeta esta angustiada, su pueblo está sufriendo y muriendo…, debe convencer al senado para que intervenga… -negué con la cabeza- no me imagino lo que pasara… –dije bajando la mirada para luego mirarlo

Anakin: mira lo que te hice –dijo sacando su mano de la manta y dándome algo a lo cual acepte y mire que era una especie de collar de madera que me quede observando- asi no me olvidaras… lo talle en un pedazo de tronco… te dará buena suerte –dijo mirándome

Anthu: -alce la mirada encantada hacia el- es precioso anakin -sonrei- pero no lo necesito para recordarte –él se encogió de hombros- pasaran muchas cosas al llegar a la capital ani, pero yo nunca te olvidare

Anakin: tampoco yo –dijo mirándome triste y luego bajo la mirada- solo que…

Anthu: te falta tu madre –dije agarrando su hombro y mirándolo, el me miro- ella va estar bien anakin, no te preocupes, mientras tu estes bien, para ella será estar mejor

Anakin: enserio?

Anthu: si –asenti

Anakin: tu eres una reina verdad? –dijo mirándome- tu eres la que está sufriendo por su pueblo

Anthu: -asenti- si, hemos entrado en guerra y al parecer, el mejor objetivo para los enemigos para tenerme para firmar un tratado es herir a mi pueblo, no sé qué hacer Anakin –dije suspirando- lo único que me queda es tratar con el senado, Padme por suerte estará ahí conmigo también

Anakin: Tu eres la reina de Yavin –afirmo y asenti- y por lo que escuche entonces… Padme de seguro es la verdadera reina de Naboo –sonreía de lado- Naboo también está en problemas?

Anthu: eres muy listo –asenti- si ani, Naboo y Yavin estan siendo atacados, pero ahora sé que cuando lleguemos a Coruscant y tenga la reunión con el senado tendré esto –dije enseñándole el collar- para recordarme que tu también estás conmigo y me ira mejor de lo planeado

Anakin me sonrio contento hacia eso, después de conversar un rato de nuestras vidas con él para despejarme y conocerlo mejor, le conte sobre la formula, el no podía creerlo y más aun cuando le conte de que era un padawan, Anakin estaba más feliz ahora ya que nos encontraríamos en cualquier rato en el templo, pero claro el me dijo que me reconocería de inmediato a pesar de que fuera una niña de 7 años. Luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir y al siguiente dia ya estábamos en Coruscant, nos despedimos de los Jedi y entonces Anakin, Padme y yo fuimos con el capitán hacia las supuestas reinas que nos remplazaban y fuimos al lado de las otras sirvientes que vestían igual a nosotras, de eso le había explicado a Anakin, pero cuando caminábamos Anakin paro.

Anthu: Ani que esperas! –dije volteando a verlo

Anakin miro a Qui-gon quien le dijo que fuera con nosotras, anakin siguió caminando pero miraba hacia atrás, hasta que llegamos al auto móvil que nos llevaría a nuestros departamentos comprados en el planeta.

Jar-jar: las reinas son muy lindas –le dijo a anakin

Al llegar rápidamente nos cambiamos y fuimos a ver una cosas, ahora estaba con un vestido largo color verde ni muy oscuro ni muy llamativo, con mangas largas fino y el pelo un poco mas rizado de lo que normalmente estaba enganchado con lazo dejando mis rizos caer atras de mi espalda y un poco adelante, mientras Padme se puso un vestido blanco largo, algo ancho y la cara blanca en un estilo de Naboo, al llegar al senado nos encontramos con el senador de Naboo con quien tuvimos una larga charla. Mas rato Padme se fue a su departamento mientras yo fui al mio donde me cambie de nuevo de ropa mientras mis doncellas caminaban al lado mio esperando k necesitara algo, lo cual no daba mucha importancia ya que no me gustaba que estén pendientes de mi como si fuera una damisela en apuros, era la reina pero no para tanto. De pronto oi a una de ellas hablar por un comunicador hablando de que alguien quería verme, debía suponer que era anakin, asi que espere hasta que me llamaran, nadie debía saber mi secreto, asi que estaría disimulando con anakin conocernos.

**Aquí ****queda nos vemos luego :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**El siguiente ya cap esta, espero comentarios pronto T_T. Ya lo tengo terminado y listo para pasar al episodio 2, que ya lo tengo en marcha... así que si siguen comentando y siguiendo, yo pronto estaré como dije publicando el episodio 2 y así pronto pasar al episodio 3, y quistas haiga 2 o como 3 versiones del final de la Venganza de los Sith (Epi 3), como también puede que escriba los demás episodios, bueno eso realmente no lo se, pero si siguen apoyando lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos pronto :)**

De pronto oi a una de ellas hablar por un comunicador hablando de que alguien queria verme, debía suponer k era anakin, asi que espere hasta que me llamaran, nadie debía saber mi secreto, asi que estaría disimulando con anakin conocernos.

Berenice: el muchacho quiere ver a Anthuanet –escuche que dijeron en la sala

Luego de un rato hicieron entrar a Anakin y Berenice fue a verlo para decirle que no estaba, mientras yo observaba que sucedía a un lado.

Berenice: lo siento, pero Anthuanet no está ahora

Entonces camine hacia la sala para verlo, mientras todas las doncellas se quedaban alrededor mio vigilando y verificando.

Anthu: quién es? –dije entrando a la sala

Berenice: Anakin Skywalker, quiere ver a Anthuanet su alteza

Anakin me sonrio y me hizo una reverencia, le había contado en la nave que nadie debía saber quién era y él obviamente se haría el desapercibido a quien yo era en ese momento.

Anthu: mande a Anthuanet a un encargo… -dije lo más seria que pude

Anakin: voy al templo de los Jedi a empezar a entrenar, espero… tal vez no la vuelva a ver y quiero despedirme –y eso era cierto yo le había dicho que mis entrenamientos por ahora serian en Yavin junto con mi maestro y que era demasiado difícil vernos después de eso

Anthu: yo se lo diré, se que su corazón ira contigo –sonrei de lado

Anakin: -se volvió a inclinar con una sonrisa- gracias su alteza

Con eso asenti y me retire, para que el pudiera irse tranquilo de que yo supiera que empezaría su entrenamiento Jedi, luego de una hora fui al senado con Padme donde no reuniríamos con los senadores y el canciller para nuestra reunión. Al llegar estuve junto a Padme y el senador.

Canciller: se le otorga la palabra al senador representante de Naboo –dijo parado

Senador de Naboo: canciller supremo ha ocurrido una tragedia iniciada aquí con los impuestos a las rutas comerciales y ahora no solo nuestro planeta está envuelto en la opresión de esta confederación, si no que el planeta de los Yavin también

Senador de la federación: Esto es inaudito protesto por la declaración del senador

Canciller: la asamblea no escucha al senador de la federación de comercio, en este momento

Senador de Naboo: para ceder en estos momentos sedo la palabra a la reina Amidala reina de los Naboo de hablar en representación nuestra –dijo sentándose

Padme: -se levanto- honorables representantes de la república recurro a ustedes en la peor de las circunstancias ejércitos de androides invadieron no solo el sistema de Naboo sino que también a nuestro vecino amigo Yavin

Senador de la confederación: objeción no tiene pruebas esto es increíble, solicitamos que se envié una comisión a Naboo y Yavin para indagar los hechos

Senador de malestar: El sistema de malestar apoya al honorable representante de la confederación de comercio, debe asignarse una comisión al punto

Conversaron un rato mas y Anthu estaba preocupada por Padme, ya que parecían ir en contra de su palabra, y siguieron aun mas cuando ella hablo, luego de un rato Anthu y Padme se enteraron por el senador de Naboo y la senadora de Yavin que el canciller estaba comprado.

Anthu: yo no fui elegida para ver a mi planeta y al planeta vecino amigo Naboo sufrir y morir, mientras ustedes discuten esta invasión en un comité, si la asamblea no es capaz de actuar, la necesidad de otro líder es evidente, propongo un voto de no confianza en la capacidad del canciller Valoru –dije seria

Padme: y yo doy voto de apoyo a la palabra de la reina de Yavin –dijo parada al lado mio

Después de toda la disputa donde yo también seguí hablando, Padme y yo regresaríamos a nuestro planeta cada una después de que no nos dieron apoyo, asi que nos pusimos en marcha de empacar para ir a la pista de aterrizaje, donde nos encontraríamos con maestro Qui-gon y abordaríamos la nave, al llegar pasamos por donde estaba el maestro y anakin.

Qui-gon: majestades –se inclino- es un placer servirlas y protegerlas –dijo ahora llevándome a mí y a Padme con el

Anthu: aprecio su ayuda

Padme: concuerdo totalmente, apreciamos su ayuda –asintió- por otro lado el senador Palpatine cree que la federación quiere destruimos –dijo mirándome de reojo a mi

Qui-gon: les prometo que no dejare que eso pase –dijo mientras subíamos a la nave

Jar-jar: a casa nos vamos! –escuche que grito de afuera

Anakin: vamos Artoo

Estuvimos bien en el viaje, Anakin iba aprendiendo del piloto, mientras padme y yo estabamos sentadas mientras los comandantes de nuestros planetas nos hablaban.

Corbat: al llegar la confederación intentara que firmen el tratado, eso va para las dos, hay que tener mucho cuidado –nos miro a amabas

Qui-gon: estoy de acuerdo no sé qué es lo que esperan lograr altezas –me dijo a mí y a Padme

Padme: recuperar lo nuestro

Anthu: exactamente

Comandante de Naboo: no tenemos ejército –le dijo a Padme serio- no hay suficientes hombres

Qui-gon: yo solo puedo protegerla, no pelear una guerra por usted –le dijo a padme también

Anthu iba hablar para apoyarla, pero Qui-gon se lo negó al igual que obi-wan.

Padme: no le pediré apoyo a la reina de Yavin, se que como yo su planeta también se encuentra en las misma condiciones y necesita de su propio ejército para cuidar de su gente, pero yo tengo otra obsion, jar-jar Binks –dijo mirándolo

Jar-jar: misa su alteza –dijo saliendo detrás de obi-wan

Padme: si tienes que ayudarme

Anthu Prov:

Al aterrizar Padme envió a Jar-jar a la cuidad de los gungar, a lo cual Obi-wan fue avisarle a Qui-gon, luego fuimos todos a alcanzar a Jar-jar, donde encontramos luego a los Gungar la especie de Jar-jar, donde la protectora de Padme que se hizo pasar por ella hablo, pero Padme entro y hablo por ella misma, y todo resulto bien al final ya que unieron sus fuerzas con los de Naboo como Padme lo planeo, luego regresamos a donde estaba el campamento de los Naboo, donde Padme empezo a contar su plan de entrar al palacio y sacar al virrey de la confederación, sería una misión suicida, donde el jefe de los gungar no hizo problema si alguno de los suyos moría. Al final todos nos separamos para empezar la batalla, con suerte llegamos tranquilos por las cascadas hasta llegar al palacio donde entramos y empezamos una batalla, Padme y yo utilizábamos pistolas para defendernos, en medio de la batalla vimos naves de guerra de mi planeta, donde Padme me miro agradeciendo y luego de un rato anakin se metió a una nave para ayudar hasta que se fue al espacio. Luego de una lucha que parecía interminable, ganamos pero el maestro Qui-gon murió por causa de un sith que Obi-wan logro derrotar. Al final todos empezaron a arreglar los daños, al dia siguiente esperamos a fuera del palacio donde vimos que llegaron los de la confederación.

Padme: ahora virrey tendrá que volver al senado y explicar todo

Comandante de Naboo: puede despedirse de sus derechos comerciales –le dijo mirándolo y se fue de ahí

Luego Obi-wan volteo a verme y yo asenti, despidiéndome de la mano hacia él, luego ellos caminaron junto a la nave donde iban los confederales.

Canciller Palpatine: estamos en deuda con usted por su valor Obi-wan Kenobi –Obi-wan asintió- ah y joven Skywalker seguiremos tu carrera con tanto interés –dijo tocando su hombro y luego se retiro con sus guardias detrás de el

Obi-wan y anakin se inclinaron al ver a los maestros venir en dirección nuestra, maestro Windu de lejos me miro y asintió a lo cual hice lo mismo con respeto a mi maestro

Padme: felicidades por su elección canciller –sonrio cuando lo vio acercarse

Anthu: si felicidades nuevo canciller -sonrei

Canciller: -el nos sonrio- su valentía salvo a nuestro pueblo su majestad, merece una felicitación –le dijo a Padme y luego me miro a mi- y usted igualmente lo merece su alteza, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con las naves de guerra –el inclino la cabeza dándome una sonrisa

Anthu: de nada es bueno ayudar a los buenos amigos –sonrei

Padme: si le debemos mucho a ustedes, gracias –me sonrio

Anthu: no te preocupes somos hermanos –asenti y ella asintió alegre

Canciller: me alegro de oír eso –nos miro alegre y luego a padme- se que juntos y con ahora el apoyo de la reina Castle lograremos la paz y la prosperidad en la república –dijo sonriéndonos

Luego todos nos fuimos a almorzar y a empezar a ver el funeral del maestro Qui-gon, mientras tanto yo tenía ahora una charla con mi maestro en mi forma normal, ya que la poción había terminado hace apenas una hora.

Windu: cómo fue que terminaste aquí… eso fue imprudente de tu parte padawan –dijo serio parado frente a mi

Anthu: lo siento maestro Windu, pero debía ir al igual que la reina Amidala hablar con el senado en Coruscant y con eso terminado ivamos a regresar a nuestro planeta, no esperaba que Padme ideara un plan de Guerra para probar lo que no nos creyeron, pero al final todo salió bien

Windu: y te pusiste a pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido asi –dijo ahora sentado frente a mí, ya que estaba sentada después de meditar- maestro Gui-gon perdió la vida

Anthu: lo sé señor –negué

Windu: -suspiro- pero bueno todo salió bien a final de cuentas y fue muy valeroso lo que isiste apoyando a los Naboos –dijo y levante la mirada a el

Anthu: gracias –asenti porque me perdono la imprudencia, el solo asintió

Windu: bien, seguiremos tu entrenamiento al llegar a Yavin –asenti mirándolo- ahora háblame más sobre el chico Skywalker

Anthu: oh… solo se poco, viene del planeta Tattoine, vivía solo con su madre y era un esclavo, maestro Qui-gon lo libero cuando Anakin gano la carrera de pods, con el dinero suficiente también pudimos reparar la nave, Anakin también tiene un gran potencial con la fuerza señor

Windu: bien padawan–asintió- ya es hora de que vayamos al funeral del maestro –dijo mirando a fuera donde el cielo oscurecía

Anthu: de acuerdo maestro –asenti y nos paramos

Nosotros salimos del patio donde estabamos y caminamos al palacio donde justo Padme salía con el comandante, ella me miro confundida, pero luego sonrio y vino hacia mí saludándome y diciendo que era fantástico el cambio, yo solo la mire divertida mientras caminábamos al lugar donde incinerarían al maestro Qui-gon. Al llegar varios se encontraban ahí, todos estabamos alrededor del cuerpo de Qui-gon, donde luego encendieron una parte y entonces asi comenzó a quemarse su alrededor donde empezo su funeral, me sentí triste, Qui-gon era como un segundo padre para mí y verlo ahora ahí quemándose sin vida, me daba mucha tristeza, maestro Windu sintió eso y me hablo sabiamente que esto siempre ocurría y pasaría mientras fuera un Jedi. Por otro lado luego cuando empezo a hablar con maestro Yoda, mire a un lado viendo a Obi-wan y a anakin, El primero llego a voltear y me miro al lado del maestro Windu, el sonrio de lado hacia mí y se vino a mi costado, dejando a Anakin desconcertado.

Obi-wan: eres tu Anthu? –dijo observándome

Anthu: si soy yo –sonrei de lado- como estas?

Obi-wan: estoy bien gracias -asintió- no te puedo negar que siento mucha nostalgia al perder a mi maestro, el era como un padre para mí

Anthu: opino lo mismo, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conocí puedo decir que siento a Qui-gon como un segundo padre para mi

Obi-wan: -sonrio- gracias, supongo que después de esto regresaras a Yavin

Anthu: si, necesito regresar, en 1 semana es mi coronación, necesito arreglar una cuantas cosas, ahora que se descubrió a la confederación mi planeta es más seguro

Obi-wan: si, ya pueden estar más tranquilos –asintió- pero ahora que lo recuerdo debo volver contigo –sonrio volteando a verme

Anthu: enserio?

Obi-wan: si, no te acuerdas, aun no descubrimos quien era el que te perseguía, tuvimos a uno al cual derrote aquí que resulto ser el sith, pero falta el otro, y debe estar cerca, asi que debo ir a protegerte, eso sería el final de la primera misión, ya termine la de aquí con la reina Amidala

Anthu: gracias obi-wan –sonrei

Anakin: Obi-wan que haces aquí?... –dijo apareciendo atrás de nosotros, a lo cual volteamos- espera… Anthu? –dijo mirándome asombrado

Anthu: lo sentiste verdad? –sonrei

Anakin asintió

Obi-wan: bueno anakin, estamos hablando de que vamos a regresar con ella a Yavin, aun falta completar la misión que teníamos alla

Anakin: enserio? -dijo poniéndose alegre

Anthu asintió sonriendo

Obi-wan: después de esto regresaremos a la nave para ir a Yavin, asi que alístate –me dijo

Anthu: claro

Windu: anthuanet –voltee a verlo al igual que los otros dos- yo iré en una semana para tu coronación, pasando lo de Qui-gon debo volver aun a Coruscant por unos cuantos asuntos

Anthu: claro maestro –asenti

Windu: nos vemos luego –asintió a nosotros y se fue

Anakin: -miro como se iba y luego me miro- el es tu maestro? –dijo sorprendido

Anthu: sipi –asenti sonriendo

Obi-wan: aun me sorprende como soportas entrenar con él, sin ofender –dijo sonriendo de lado

Anthu: no es malo, solo un poco estricto –me encogí de hombros

Anakin: yo lo veo con cara de malvado –dijo y obi-wan sonrio divertido

Anthu: no seas malo anakin –dije frunciendo el ceño

Obi-wan: bien, creo que debemos guardar silencio por un momento… –nos dijo y guardamos silencio parándonos correctamente

Luego al otro dia en Naboo hubo una celebración por el tratado de paz con los Gungar, que compartimos con Padme y su pueblo, Anakin se había cortado el cabello para empezar su entrenamiento, ese dia nos quedamos hasta la tarde donde ya luego me despedí de Padme para volver a mi planeta. Ella me dijo que sentía que nos encontraríamos pronto, yo asenti sintiendo lo mismo. Viajamos por unas horas hasta llegar a mi planeta, maestra Depa venía con nosotros ya que había venido al funeral de Qui-gon. Al llegar me tome una poción para convertirme en grande otra vez, lo cual al hacerlo me cambie de ropa para ir a cenar con el resto, aquí también hubo una celebración de la victoria, ya que yo había dado aviso de ayuda para que naves de aquí ayudaran en el espacio, a lo cual Padme me agradeció bastante, aquí había un festival y en la noche un baile donde me encontre con Stefan, quien me invito a bailar a lo cual duras y apenas me salió, pero salió bien gracias a su ayuda, luego a rastras lleve a Obi-wan a bailar conmigo y por ultimo baile con anakin. Después al otro dia Obi-wan encontró a otro de los que me querían matar y lo arresto ya k no era un sith solo un cazador, a lo cual él y anakin tuvieron que irse esa misma tarde de regreso a Coruscant, me despedí de ellos y les dije que los invitaba a mi coronación, y ellos acordaron en venir a ello cuando llegara el dia, feliz los despedí y al otro dia me encontre con una amiga, bueno de mi madre quien era mi madrina, Perla.

Anthu: es un gusto conocerte Perla –le dije cuando la vi en el jardín parada

Perla: igualmente Anthuanet –sonrio- cuanto has crecido, esa poción sí que funciona a la perfección –dijo divertida

Anthu: jajaja lo sé –sonrei de costado- como esta?

Perla: bien gracias, y tú qué tal? Me entere de la guerra que tuvieron en Naboo para que los confederales nos dejaran en paz de una vez aquí y alla

Anthu: bien, todo salió de maravilla, como tu pudiste ver ganamos y ahora supongo que sacaran a la confederación de la república, los Jedi vinieron a verlo por ellos mismos

Perla: espero que asi sea –suspiro

Anthu: lo será, han puesto un nuevo canciller, me agrada, lo conocí por la reina Amidala que es gran amiga mia, el era antes el senador de Naboo, es una fuente confiable

Perla: me alegra oír eso, con lo que está pasando, supongo que abra una nueva etapa para la república, una mejor y confiable

Anthu: si, y de eso estoy segura

Perla: has visto a tu madre? –dijo cambiando de tema y paramos de caminar

Anthu: no está prohibido los lazos para los jedi –dije mirándola

Perla: y en eso está incluida tu madre cierto…? –asenti- incompetentes, lo siento pero no puedo creer que los Jedi hagan eso, es muy extremo

Anthu: lo sé, pero es asi… por ejemplo que ocurriría si le pasara algo a mi madre, yo podría pasarme al lado oscuro por eso

Perla: el lado oscuro? –dijo confundida

Anthu: el lado oscuro, donde se hallan los sith, gente que sabe también de las artes Jedi, pero usan su poder para lo malo, asesinar a gente a sangre fría por ejemplo

Perla: dios santo! Tanto asi –dijo espantada

Anthu: si, y eso que hay muchas más cosas que eso

Perla: wao, entonces no debía de insultarlos, si eso pasaba con razón tienen tantas reglas

Anthu: exactamente, bueno perla quiere tomar el te?

Perla: claro me encantaría -sonrio siguiendola hacia la casa...

**Si veo comentarios en unas horas la sigo, para asi por fin dar por terminada El episodio I (La amenaza fantasma) de Star Wars, nos vemos pronto :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA como se lo prometí a ForeverStayString, aqui un capitulo mas, este seria el final, pero pondré un epilogo de lo que sucederá los años en que Anthu y Anakin estarán separados, hasta llegar finalmente al Episodio II (que por cierto publicare el martes en la tarde junto con el final de esta historia que seria el Epilogo, no les prometo nada, ya que estoy en parciales en la universidad, y hoy tuve Microbiologia... que estoy muerta x.x, pero aquí esta el capitulo, a mi tampoco no me gusta cuando demoran siglos en actualizar xd. Asi que aquí va el cap (que ayer no se subio u_U') nos vemos pronto :D**

_Anteriormente:_

_Perla: dios santo! Tanto asi –dijo espantada_

_Anthu: si, y eso que hay muchas más cosas que eso_

_Perla: wao, entonces no debía de insultarlos, si eso pasaba con razón tienen tantas reglas_

_Anthu: exactamente, bueno perla quiere tomar el te?_

_Perla: claro me encantaría -sonrio_

Entonces caminamos juntas devuelta al palacio, donde me llamo un soldado que me traía un mensaje, cuando lo leí era de Padme que queria hablar conmigo en 1 hora, según lo k me había escrito de la hora en la carta asi k lleve inmediatamente a Perla al balcón donde tomaríamos el te. Cuando llego la hora me disculpe con Perla, y ella se fue despidiéndose dejando en claro que estaría en mi coronación cosa k agradecí, para luego irme corriendo a la sala de comunicaciones donde hablaría por el holo con Padme, tardamos casi 2 horas hablando hasta que la llamaron y luego a mi asi que nos despedimos y tuve que regresar a ver que queria el consejo pero cuando caminaba maestra Depa apareció y me dijo que el canciller solicitaba mi presencia para una reunión privada en Coruscant, lo cual acepte y pasado mañana estaría viajando con la maestra, mientras ella deja sus informes con el consejo del templo. Cuando llego el dia viaje en mi nave con la maestra, los guardias y mis doncellas a Coruscant donde al llegar fui a mi departamento a cambiarme y luego Sali con Depa hacia el templo, donde tendría una charla con maestro Windu, cuando termine de hablar con él, sali hacia el senado donde al llegar donde me dirigieron me a una sala donde se encontraba el canciller Palpatine y algunos senadores, claro también estaba Jar-jar que vino hacia mí a saludarme efusivamente.

Jar-jar: misa muy feliz de ver a la señorita Anthu –dijo sonriéndome

Anthu: a mí también me da gusto volverte a ver Jar-jar –sonrei feliz

Canciller: mi señora, me da gusto que ahíja venido a esta reunión –dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa- solo faltaba usted

Anthu: siento mucho haber llegado tarde –dije algo apenada mirando a todos

Canciller: claro que no llegas a tiempo, nosotros ya estabamos aquí porque tuvimos una reunión en el senado, pero en fin tenemos que hablar de otro tema muy importante

Anthu: es algo grave que tengo que enterarme? –dije preocupada

Canciller: no, es sobre la forma que se ha mantenido en tomar esa fórmula muy conocida en su sistema de Yavin

Anthu: mmm pasa algo con eso… –dije preocupada de que ya supieran la verdad

Canciller: no querida, al contrario… queremos proponerte algo importante, para esto voy a necesitar presentarte a unos buenos amigos del senado, ven aquí –dijo pasando su brazo atrás de mi llevándome a donde estaban el resto de personas y seres de otros planetas- señores por favor sugiero su atencion –dijo llamando para que guarden silencio- les presento a su alteza la reina de Yavin Anthuanet Castle

Senador Organa: mucho gusto mi señora, soy el senador y virrey de Alderaan, Bail Organa –dijo al frente mio el hombre moreno asintiendo cuando llego

Anthu: un placer conocerlo senador –asenti

Mon Mothma: es un placer conocerla su alteza –dijo llegando una mujer de cabello corto y ojos azules con un traje blanco- soy la senadora Mon Mothma -sonrio

Mas Amedda: es un placer conocerla mi señora –dijo asintiendo un hombre de color celeste- soy Mas Amedda

Anthu: -asintió- es un placer conocerlos –los mire asintiendo

Ronet Coorr: mucho gusto mi señora, soy Ronet Coorr, senador del planeta Iseno

Meena Tills: Mucho gusto en conocerla reina Castle, soy Meena Tills Senadora de los Calamari

Anthu: encantada de conocerlos –les dije sonriendo y ellos me sonrieron

Canciller: bien ahora que hemos acabado con esto, empecemos la reunión –dijo a un lado mio y todos se pusieron alrededor esperando su palabra- mi señora nosotros tuvimos una pequeña reunión antes de esto como se lo dije, el caso del tema es que usted sea electiva como nueva senadora de Yavin –me sorprendí y lo mire confundida- mi señora el caso es que se que usted es un Jedi encubierto y la convocaron para reemplazar a la reina, que por lo que averigüe es su tia o me equivoco –negué con la cabeza cruzada de brazos- el caso es k usted no podrá seguir con sus entrenamientos Jedi como la reina, los de su pueblo han visto sus grandes avances a tan pocas semanas de su coronación, después de eso no serán meses los que gobierne, será para siempre usted no podrá ser un Jedi metida en un palacio, es por eso que le proponemos unirse al senado, representando a su planeta, asiendo eso usted estará en Coruscant donde podrá estar entrenando tranquilamente con su maestro, sin interrupciones del consejo de su planeta, bueno esto es solo una sugerencia, nosotros no la obligamos a nada si usted se niega a la propuesta, solo le sugerimos pensarlo –dijo mirando de reojo al resto y luego a mi

Anthu: mmm sería algo de lo que pensar, no puedo tomar esta decisión a la asar, una buena decisión viene para una buena opción, asi que déjeme pensarlo… –el canciller asintió- pero dígame como se entero que era un Jedi?

Canciller: déjeme decirle que siento mucho contarle esto y discúlpeme, pero accidentalmente cuando estabamos en Naboo pude ver su transformación, si asi se le puede llamar, y luego la vi llamando al Maestro Mace Windu maestro, déjeme decirle que fue un shock al principio ya que no me lo esperaba pero sabía que debía ser algo bueno si habían hecho eso, y que también pude ver que la señora Amidala confía en usted en eso

Anthu: -asenti- no se preocupe, usted no tuvo malas intenciones

Canciller: es bueno saber eso, y otra vez le ruego que me disculpe

Anthu: está bien canciller, no se preocupe mas, y si esto es la finalidad de la reunión con su permiso me retiro

Canciller: claro no se preocupe –asintió-

Anthu: con respecto a la propuesta, si llegara aceptar, donde lo podría encontrar

Canciller: mi oficina está en el piso 20 de este edificio, cualquier dia que usted lo desee puede venir y decirme cual fue su opción, está bien? –dijo sonriendo

Anthu: si –asenti- muchas gracias canciller y fue un gusto conocerlos senadores –dije a las personas y criaturas aquí presentes quienes asintieron y se despidieron

Jar-jar: espere señorita Anthu puedo ir con usted –dijo acercándose a mi

Anthu: claro Jar-jar –dije sonriéndole

Al salir Jar-jar se vino conmigo a mi departamento donde empezo a ser un montón de locuras, mientras mis doncellas empezaban a preparar la cena, cuando llego la hora de cenar Jar-jar me conto como termino en Coruscant, y l fue gracias al canciller ya k Jar-jar me estaba buscando, ya que como Obi-wan tiene que entrenar a Anakin no pueden tener a Jar-jar ya que sería una gran distracción y además no podía quedarse en el templo, y Jar-jar me dijo que no era tan amigo de Padme como conmigo asi que me suplico que lo llevara conmigo a Yavin, lo cual hice en mi regreso a mi planeta, Jar-jar encajo muy bien aya ayudaba cuando podía pero también destruía cosas a lo cual mis doncellas o Corbat se enojaban con él. El dia de mi coronación llego, y eso el pueblo celebro a lo grande, mientras me alistaba Berenice me conto que el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi había llegado con su padawan al palacio y que también había llegado mi primo Stefan que había llegado con su maestro que era el maestro Yoda, Damon también había venido con su maestro que era Plo Koon, también llego mi maestro y también la no menos esperada mi amiga Padme. Cuando termine, bueno terminaron de arreglarme Sali del palacio dirigiéndome a una buena zona donde estaba la mayoría de todo el planeta, Padme estaba a un lado con Jar-jar sonriéndome cuando llegue con los guardias y mis doncellas, Obi-wan estaba a otro lado con Anakin y los dos me miraban, mas aya se encontraba mi maestro junto con mis primos y sus maestros, pude ver a una niña togruta y a un niño de cabello castaño de 11 años maso menos al lado de Damon y Plo Koon me daban curiosidad, pero tenía que seguir mi discurso del tratado de paz con Naboo, a lo cual Padme se me unió al frente hablando de que agradecía mucho nuestra ayuda en la batalla. Luego de su discurso todos aplaudían luego de que también felicitara a Padme, Anakin me sonrio a lo cual le devolví la sonrisa y un pequeño saludo, pero también pude ver k Padme le sonrio a alguien voltee a ver y vi l miraba en dirección al niño k estaba al lado de Damon, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa contento. Al final de todo llego mi coronación donde todos aplaudieron cuando me pusieron la corona en la cabeza, entonces empezamos celebrar mirando los diferentes tipos de baile que bailaron los del pueblo y algunos llegados de Naboo.

Después entonces hable con Padme de donde había conocido a ese niño, y ella me dijo que lo conoció cuando maestro Plo Koon había ido a su planeta a realizar una misión me sorprendí al escuchar eso, y ella me dijo que el niño era padawan del maestro ahora que los estudios de mi primo Damon habían terminado ya hace un año. Por lo cual supuse que ella ya conocía a Damon al instante, entonces me fue a verlo y hablamos y me conto como había sido hace un año su nombramiento de caballero, también me dijo que Stefan también ya había terminado hace medio año atrás, a lo cual supe que Yoda ya traía otro padawan en mente, pero nadie aun sabía según Damon. Más tarde en la noche en el baile dado en el palacio baile junto con todos, hasta con mi maestro donde hubo un baile al azar y lo sacaron a bailar, al final de todo todos nos fuimos a dormir, ya que yo había asegurado cuartos para mis invitados en el palacio. Al otro dia se tenían que ir, asi que los acompañe al puerto donde se fueron todos menos mi maestro quien tenía que estar conmigo para mi entrenamiento, los últimos en irse fueron Obi-wan y Anakin.

Anthu: cuídense mucho por favor –dije mirándoles

Obi-wan: no te preocupes, estaremos bien –sonrio

Anakin: si estaremos bien, tu cuídate, cualquier emergencia nosotros estamos para ti

Anthu: que lindo anakin –dije sonriendo y se sonrojo- espero que todo te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento, se que seras un gran Jedi

Anakin: gracias anthu –sonrio

Obi-wan: creo que es hora de irnos, cuídate

Anthu: ustedes también y suerte con el entrenamiento –asenti sonriente

Obi-wan: gracias, adiós –sonrio asintiendo y se dio la vuelta caminando

Anakin: adiós –se despidió con la mano y camino mirando hacia atras en mi

Anthu: nos vemos pronto –me despedí con la mano

Obi-wan: vamos anakin –le dijo mirándolo

Anakin: claro –asintió y camino dentro de la nave con Obi-wan

Despuésde su partida, regrese al palacio con la escolta y Jar-jar,al llegar estuve sola ya que mi maestro se había ido a ver unas cosas al templo Jedi que había en Yavin, así que entonces empecé a distraerme junto con Jar-jar haciendo cualquier cosa y mientras hacía esto también empecé a cuestionarme lo que me propuso el canciller.

**AQUI EL FINAL!**  
**Del episodio uno, como dije próximamente el Epilogo, el martes, de esto si estoy segura de subir, Episodio II mmmm... tal vez lo suba el sábado el día del fin de mis exámenes :D. Estén atentos, espero comentarios, así solamente podre seguir esta historia con la continuación del Episodio II, como continuare así con el Epi III que estoy pensando que tendrá d finales, para este. Nos vemos próximamente, espero comentarios eh, no fantasmas, así podre subir mas seguido, hasta dos capítulos por día O_O, imaginen eso! :)**

**Ups ayer lo publique esto, pero acabo de entrar y vi que el capitulo fallo en subir, así que aquí esta de nuevo subido, nos vemos proximamente :D**


	7. Epilogo Part1

**The First Elicpe**

Prov:

Los años pasaban y Anthu se canso de estar en el palacio había sido cierto lo que le dijo el canciller Palpatine no podía entrenar mucho por el hecho de ser reina, asi que un dia tomo su nave y con Jar-jar se fue a Coruscant y acepto el trato con el canciller, que se puso feliz de la decisión tardada pero ya estaba hecha la respuesta que queria. Asi que cuando volvió a Yavin no lo hizo sola, el canciller la había acompañado y hablaron con el consejo de esto, todos aceptaron su decisión de ser senadora, pero seguiría tomando los papeles de reina, pero con un brazo de apoyo, al término de la reunión pusieron a la prima de Anthuanet a cargo de lo que ocurría en el planeta en su reemplazo. Luego de 1 año Anthu quien tenía ya 12 años había comenzado a aprender del canciller los manejos que se hacían en un senado, a lo cual ella aprendió rápidamente y para ese entonces ella ya estaba en Coruscant desde al año anterior, donde empezo su entrenamiento como la padawan prodigio que era ella. Cuando regreso se encontró a varios de sus amigos en el templo quienes le pusieron al tanto del niño que había llegado hace 4 años de Tattoine, pero que fue difícil aceptarlo por su edad avanzada de 9, desde su regreso solo una vez había visto a Anakin pero de lejos, ya que él iba a muchas misiones de practica con obi-wan. En los años el maestro Windu la hacía aprender y sus prácticas empezaron a ponerse más rudas con el tiempo ya que Anthuanet era muy lista y salía victoriosa en todas sus prácticas, Maestro Windu estaba muy orgulloso de su padawan, ya que el avance que daba era mucho más de lo esperado, aun asi siendo ella una padawan prodigio. Al paso del tiempo a sus 16 años un dia llego una misión de ayuda, pero el maestro Mace no podía ir por una reunión con el consejo y el senado, por lo que ella se desanimo pero le dio la gran sorpresa de que iría pero no sola, la sorprendió haciendo que se valla con el maestro Kenobi en su lugar, quien tenía pensado que fuera su maestro en su remplazo, Anthu estaba feliz ya que vería Obi-wan después de tantos años, asi que antes del dia de mañana para la misión se despidió de su mejor amiga del templo que había sido una niña traída por el maestro Plo Koon, llamada Ashoka Tano, era una niña enérgica, tranquila y muy inteligente por eso le agrado, la había conocido el dia de su coronación y desde que la conoció se encariño con ella como si fuera su hermanita, en sus viejas amistades estaba: el maestro Plo Koon. La mañana siguiente apareció, cuando Anthu salió del templo y fue hacia la pista de aterrizaje donde se encontraría después de tanto tiempo con el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi.

Prov Anthu:

Llegue a la pista algo nerviosa y emocionada, cuando caminaba ya cerca de lejos pude ver a alguien parado no muy lejos de una nave cruzado de brazos, me acerque a él entonces.

Anthu: buenos dias maestro Kenobi – dije sonriendo y me incline con respeto

Obi-wan: Buenos dias honorable padawan -sonrio, me levante correctamente con una gran sonrisa- es bueno volver a verte después de tanto años Anthu -sonrio

Anthu: digo lo mismo Obi-wan -dije asintiendo con una sonrisa y lo abrase- digo maestro -rei

Obi-wan: jajaja no te preocupes, cuando estemos solos sin los maestros dime Obi-wan -dijo divertido cuando me separe- te conozco desde hace años, es difícil verte de otra forma después de lo de la poción, te ves exactamente igual a como te conocí

Anthu: jajajaja, ah pues si tengo casi la misma edad a como me veía hace casi 9 años –sonrei- pero ahora tengo 16 y mírate tú te dejaste la barba -sonrei

Obi-wan: jajajaja si –sonrio y luego se puso serio- voy a serte una pregunta y espero que no te molestes –asenti- porque dejaste el reino? claro si se puede saber…

Anthu: me aburría estar encerrada en ese palacio, pero bueno ahora estoy aquí siguiendo mi vida como debería a ver sido, como la padawan prodigio –sonrei alegre levantando la cejas divertida

Obi-wan: que ego eh –sonrio- eso me recuerda a anakin –carcajeo un poco

Anthu: hablando de eso, donde está el, obi-wan? Donde está anakin? -dije confundida

Obi-wan: en un planeta en el extremo de la galaxia haciendo su primera misión solo junto con la maestra Ayala Secura

Anthu: enserio? –dije sombrada

Obi-wan: si, el queria una misión sin mí, ps veamos qué tal le va, ya tiene 17 creo que puede con esta misión es realmente fácil, además debía distraerlo si tenía que venir a esta misión

Anthu: lo que me estás diciendo, es que crees que anakin no está listo para un nivel superior?

Obi-wan: si, anakin no está listo para ser nombrado aun, pero tu… el consejo a estado hablando de tu pronto nombramiento en unos años -dijo mirándome sonriente y comenzando a caminar- vamos –asenti siguiéndolo- maestro Windu hablo sobre que no podía estar mucho tiempo contigo

Anthu: mi maestro tiene razón no tenemos mucho entrenamiento en algunos dias, pero las veces que tenemos tiempo todo sale a la perfección

Obi-wan: si lo sé, los eh visto entrenando las veces que estuve de paso por el templo, es por eso que él no quiere que se desperdicie tu talento como una padawan prodigio, asi que el pidió un reemplazo –dijo mirándome serio

Anthu: qué?! –dije sorprendida- pero él ha sido mi maestro desde hace tantos años

Obi-wan: lo sé, y créeme me asombre cuando dijo eso, en fin el quedo de hablar con alguien de confianza con quien dejaría su cargo como tu maestro, hubieron muchas disputas por partes de los otros maestros por el maestro seleccionado, pero en fin todo salió bien al último…

Anthu: acaso ese maestro tiene ya un padawan? –dije curiosa y el asintió

Comandante: señor estamos listos para salir –dijo caminando frente a nosotros

Obi-wan: si ya vamos comandante, lista -dijo mirándome y asenti y el se volvió hacia el frente caminando conmigo detrás de él, entrando a la nave por la puerta corrediza

Prov

Por otro lado en la nave del maestro Kenobi iban 3 hombres junto con él y la padawan de maestro Windu, sabía él que Anthu iba hacer de gran ayuda en la misión, desde que la había conocido y luego visto en el templo ella daba todo de sí misma, las misiones con Windu eran realmente exitosas sin ningún fallo con ella, asi era siempre con maestro Mace sus anteriores padawans eran grandes Jedi y eso se debía a sus estrategias, ahora sus anteriores padawans eran grandes maestros o miembros del consejo, entre ellos estaba la maestra Depa, quien estaba como miembro del consejo. Ahora probaría Anthu como padawan en el campo, queria ver su estrategia y todo lo que había aprendido de Windu, para saber si sería tan buena siendo su padawan, que de hecho sabía que ya la aprobaría, la conocía y sabia de ella lo suficiente además se la había cruzado en el templo más bien dicho en el campo de batalla con otros padawans, donde ella ganaba, hasta con Windu ella pudo darle una gran batalla y al final quedaron en pates en una distracción de ella, solo le faltaba un poco para ser un gran Jedi y el la ayudaría, cuando ya supiera k era su maestro, solo esperaba que le agradara la idea, aunque desde que la conoció pudo ver que era inteligente, lista, observadora y alegre aunque un poco tímida y reservada, pero eso es de cada uno su personalidad él solamente le ayudaría con su entrenamiento, tal vez en unos cuantos viajes ella podría cambiar asi como lo hizo su padawan, anakin, que antes también era asi de tímido y reservado, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo ver sus cambios, sabía que anakin y anthu se llevaban muy bien, se parecían en mucho y ellos ya eran como hermanos, y sabía que algún dia vería a Anthu como una hija, a pesar del hecho que le resultara divertido ya que eran amigos desde hace años, sonrio, ella le cambiaria su vida, ya sea porque sería una nueva experiencia ya que era una chica y por otra ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de personalidad, era casi igual a la de anakin, pero bueno a él le hubiera gustado entrenarlos juntos, pero el consejo le había prohibido de dar esta información por el momento al ser clasificado ya que un maestro no podía tener 2 padawans. En el transcurso Obi-wan pudo hablar con Anthu de los años perdidos, él le había contado de lo que había sido en los años con Anakin, ella esta divertida con las cosas chistosas que a veces les pasaban, luego ella estaba muy entretenida contándole sobre sus misiones con el maestro Windu, en el transcurso Obi-wan pudo ver su gran observación en la navegación de la nave, sabía que ella sería de una gran experiencia cuando sea oficialmente su padawan. Al llegar Obi-wan y Anthu fueron a un reductor para ir en camino al palacio de Alderaan, donde tendrían una charla de tratado con la reina, cuando iban pasando Anthu sonrio mirando la belleza del planeta por 2 vez en su vida, había venido hace años con Mace Windu en una misión de contrabandistas aquí, y se alegraba de a ver vuelto. Cuando llegaron esperaron en un salón donde momentos después apareció Organa sorprendido de ver a Anthu ahí junto con Obi-wan.

Organa: un gusto volver a verte Obi-wan –dijo estrechando la mano con el

Obi-wan: lo mismo digo viejo amigo –asintió

Organa: un gusto también volver a verte Anthu –asintió con una sonrisa

Anthu: igualmente Organa –sonrei de lado

Organa: bien entonces yendo al grano vienen a ver sobre lo del tratado –asenti con Obi-wan- siéntense por favor –dijo y nos sentamos y el frente a nosotros sentado

Obi-wan: lo que quiero saber es porque no quieren firman el tratado ustedes

Organa: veras Obi-wan… el tratado es algo importante de lo cual pensar, mi pueblo está teniendo unas cuantas cuestiones sobre si aceptar eso o no, lo cual lo estoy resolviendo junto con mi esposa que es la Reina de aquí… muchos no quieren que nos unamos a la república porque piensan que puede haber un contrabando o sobornos como paso con el canciller Valorum, no sé qué vamos hacer para convencerlos que no es asi…

Anthu: qué tal si reúnes y convocas a los mayoritarios de cada pueblo aquí en el planeta para una reunión, asi ustedes pueden hablar directamente con ellos acerca del problema en un determinado lugar juntos y tratarlo tranquilamente sin ningún inconveniente de por medio

Obi-wan: es una buena idea padawan

Organa: me gusta tu estrategia chica –asintió- estoy de acuerdo, creo que haremos eso, gracias por tu apoyo Anthuanet

Anthu: de nada –asenti sonriendo

Organa: bueno si me permiten iré a hablarle a mi esposa –dijo levantándose

Obi-wan: no te preocupes nosotros estaremos por aquí si necesitas algo

Organa: claro y gracias de nuevo –asintió y se retiro

Obi-wan: de donde vino todo eso –dijo levantando una ceja divertido- acaso es por el tiempo que estuviste como reina?

Anthu: nop –negué- en realidad estoy aprendiendo sobre el senado con el canciller

Obi-wan: con el canciller?-dijo confundido- que tienes que ver con el canciller?

Anthu: nos conocemos desde mi visita de hace 8 años en Coruscant en la reunión con el senado Padme nos presento, y cuando estuve en mi planeta fui llamada un dia para otra reunión privada, cuando fui estaban algunos senadores entre ellos Organa y el canciller. El canciller me hablo sobre una propuesta que me ofrecían todos los de ahí

Obi-wan: y cuál es esa? –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Anthu: ser la senadora de Yavin, si aceptaba yo seguía con mi vida como Jedi, acepte 3 años después donde volví por fin a mi entrenamiento normal en Coruscant

Obi-wan: aceptaste para seguir siendo un Jedi?

Anthu: -asintió- me encantan los Jedi, eh soñado ser uno desde que era pequeña, y estando encerrada en un palacio no podía y además no es lo mio, estar mandando ordenes o dando sugerencias o mirando opciones, me entiendes

Obi-wan: si –asintió- acepto tu decisión, pero ten cuidado, el senado no es como parece tampoco, me resulta extraño que te convocaron solo para decirte que fueras una Senadora

Anthu: lo es igual para mí, y no te preocupes estaré bien, además si soy Senadora seguiré siendo un Jedi tuve un acuerdo con el consejo

Obi-wan: ellos aceptaron? –dijo sorprendido

Anthu: claro que sí, pero tuve un poco de ayuda del canciller –me encogí de hombros

Obi-wan: bien pero solo te diré que tengas mucho cuidado, está bien?

Anthu: si, tranquilo –asenti sonriendo

Luego de ese dia pudieron hacer el tratado luego de la reunion de la reina con los mayoritarios de los pueblos en Alderaan, Obi-wan y Anthu regresaron a Coruscant con el informe, la mision fue un total éxito gracias a ella, el consejo quedo satisfecho y maestro Mace orgulloso de su padawan, quien ahora se habia declarado como padawan de Obiwan, quien le volvio hacer la trensa de padawan, luego como Anakin vivia con Obi-wan, entonces Anthu se mudo de una vez a su departamento que tenia serca del Senado y el templo, cuando estubieron en el templo ella se puso al corriente de todas las tecnicas que su nuevo maestro le hablaba, estaban hablando de que tendria que aprender la tactica de soseru de obiwan, ya que ella solo sabia lo que Mace le habia enseñado, hasta que obi-wan fue llamado por un padawan para un consejo, dejando a la chica sola, ella entonces decidio ir a los pasajes de los cachorros, donde encontraria a su mejor amiga.

Anthu: donde estas ashoka –dije frunciendo el ceño

Xia: hola Anthu –dijo una humana de cabello negro y ojos negros tambien medios achinados

Anthu: oh, hola xia que tal? -sonrei de lado

Xia: hace unos dias que no te veo, donde estuviste?

Anthu: mm una mision con mi maestro…

Xia: ya veo, yo tambien quisiera salir de mision… mi maestra a un no me dice nada…

Anthu: seguro que uno de estos dias lo hace

Xia: si… bueno me tengo que ir, tengo una revancha con harry –dijo sacando su puño al aire

Anthu: oh! harry volvio de su mision

Xia: si deverias saludarlo uno de estos dias, aunque sera dificil esta pegado con Louis

Anthu: hay esos chicos –dije negando y riendo- son como hermanos… de otra madre claro

Xia: si jajaja –dijo y luego miro detrás de mi- ahí estas, bueno me voy adelantando, nos vemos

Anthu: claro –asenti y voltee a ver quien era

Harry: hola anthu –sonrio

Anthu: harry! –dije abrasandolo- amigo hace un mes que no te veo –le di un zape en el brazo- donde has estado?

Harry: en una mision con mi maestro –rodo los ojos- antes de irme te lo dije –me empujo un poco

Anthu: si, pero te extrañe tonto –lo empuje

Harry: bien que tal si paseamos un rato por la laguna que te parece? –me miro sonriendo- claro para ponernos al dia

Anthu: claro, pero…. –dije mirando por las aulas

Harry: que pasa?... Esperas a alguien? –dijo abriendo sus ojos- me engañas

Anthu: idiota –le di un zape- en realidad estaba buscando a una amiga….

Harry: oh, que tal si nos vemos mañana, hoy pasala con tu amiga, debe ser Ashoka no? Mañana nos vemos, ponte al dia con ella, y yo voy a... dios tengo una batalla con xia –dijo abriendo los ojos recordando

Anthu: lo habias olvidado –dije chinita y el rio- bueno, entonces no hay problema?

Harry: claro que no Anthu, ve, recien acabas de llegar debes hablarle a tu mejor amiga primero, yo puedo esperar, no te preocupes –sonrio

Anthu: gracias harry –sonrei- nos vemos –dije antes de correr por los pasadisos a la cafeteria

Prov Anthu:

Había llegado hace unas horas a coruscant y mi maestro me habia dado el dia libre, estaba feliz, por un lado estaria libre de entrenamiento y podria ver a unos cuantos viejos amigos, entre ellos vi a Xia, Harry y ahora tenia que ver a ahsoka, a ella no la habia visto en semanas, asi que debía encontrarla ahora, yo sabia que las crías en este momento estaban en el jardin jugando, ya que era un receso libre. Mientras caminaba por el pateo, vi a una togruta sentada por el inicio del laberintio del jardin, camine hacia ella en cuanto la vi.

Anthu: hey, que haces por aquí tan sola?- pregunte sentadome a su lado

Ahsoka: oh anthu- dijo asombrada- llegaste –sonrio-

**Bien me di un tiempo, primera parte del Epilogo, es largo asi que lo ****dividí****en 2, ****así****entendederas****mejor la trama para el episodio II como el III.**


	8. Epilogo Part2

**Aqui la parte 2! Así puede que mañana publique El episodio 2 o sino como dije anteriormene el sabado! Nos vemos :D**

_Anteriormente: _

_Anthu: hey, que haces por aquí tan sola?- pregunte sentadome a su lado_

_Ahsoka: oh anthu- dijo asombrada- llegaste –sonrió- estoy pasando el rato_

Anthu: si y aun no te hablan?- dije señalando con el pulgar atrás a las otras crías, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

Ahsoka: no- dijo abrasando a sus piernas- pero eso ya no importa, ahora estas aquí, ya no me siento tan sola- dijo la pequeña chica de 10

Anthu: -sonreí ligeramente- te prometo que en cuanto me nombren caballero y luego maestra, seras mi padawan

Ahsoka: enserio?- dijo emocionada

Anthu: claro que si- sonrei animada

Ahsoka: oh muchas gracias- dijo abrasándola

Anthu: ahsoka eres una gran amiga, me gusta tenerte a mi lado como padawan, tu muy bien sabes que a mi no me gustaria dejarte aquí, creo que seria dificil para mi aconstumbrarme a uno de esos- señale con la cabeza a los de atrás

Ashoka: jajjaja

Pase una hora mas hablando con ahsoka y luego ella se fue a la biblioteca despidiendose de mi, no sabia que que hacer, asi que di un paseo por el templo, hasta que desidi ir a la cafeteria por el almuerzo, ya me moria de hambre desde hace un buen rato, mientras caminaba me encontre con una mano en mi hombro, supo quien era por la fuerza que nos conectaba extrañadamente.

Anthu: caspian –sonrei volteando a verlo

Caspian: hola Anthu –sonrio mirandome- como has estado?

Anthu: bien ahí, que tal la mision con maestro Plo koon

Caspian: genial, no me quejo de mi maestro, es uno de los mejores de aquí

Anthu: si entre esos tambien estan Obi…. –me detuve y lo mire nerviosa meti la pata

Caspian: hablas del maestro Kenobi? Obi-wan kenobi verdad? El es amigo tuyo

Anthu: jejeje si Obi-wan tambien es un buen maestro… al igual que el mio no.. jajaja maestro Windu es el mejor junto al maestro Yoda –sonrei nerviosa

Caspian: oh pero tampoco los superes mi maestro es genial, no gruñon –se burlo

Anthu: oe no seas malo con mi… maestro –dije fingiendo al frunsir el ceño

Caspian: jaja tranquila era una broma, tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Anthu: mmm no, mi maestro me dio el dia libre….

Caspian: que bien –sonrio- yo tambien tengo el dia libre, entonces vamos a caminar un rato… que te parece? Si quieres claro –dijo medio nervioso

Anthu: oh claro –sonrei de lado- vamos al pateo

Caspian: claro –asintio y empezamos a caminar alla

Luego de caminar por unos 3 minutos llegamos a fuera mientras hablabamos de muchas cosas que nos habian pasado, a caspian por alguna extraña razon no le podia ocultar nada y el a mi tampoco asi que le conte sobre que Obi-wan ahora era mi maestro, claro que el prometio no contarle a nadie, asi estuvimos hablando por unas horas cuando el termino de narrar lo que habia pasado con el y Ploo Koon en su mision, hasta que se hizo el atardecer y estabamos ahora sentados en la roca que habia al final del laberinto del jardin del templo, cuando de repente yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro, tenia sueño y el era como una almohada, hasta que el de la nada se aclaro la garganta lo que me hizo separarme de el y mirarlo.

Anthu: pasa algo? –levante una ceja mirandolo

Caspian: algo asi…. –dijo mirando a otro lado

Anthu: que pasa caspian?... –me gire para mirarlo mejor- cuentame puedes confiar en mi

Caspian: en realidad yo espero guardarmelo por mileneos lo siento –dijo volteando a mirarme triste- es algo peligroso que nos costaria mucho a los dos

Anthu: ah? –dije confundida- de que cosa estas hablando?

Caspian: nada –sacudio la cabeza- cosa mia….

Anthu: no ahora tambien es mia… me dijiste que nos costaria a los dos… ahora dimelo por favor Caspian! –dije algo desesperada y ansiosa- tanto asi es…. es algo realmente peligroso

Caspian: mucho…

Anthu: caspian! No seas asi, si te lo guardas sera peor y hasta puedes irte al lado oscuro por querer proteger a otra persona sin buscar ayuda

Caspian: no creo… –dijo y volteo a mirarme y luego sacudio la cabeza- nunca me iria al lado oscuro… primero muerto que eso…

Anthu: entonces dimelo, somos como hermanos caspian!

Caspian: ese es el problema…-dijo mirando a otro lado rascandose la cabeza- yo no te veo asi…

Anthu: como que no me vez asi? –dije confundida- de que hablas

Caspian: me gusta que seas inocente –sonrio de lado mirando para abajo

Anthu: ve al punto Caspian –dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzandome de brazos

Caspian: tu…. –sacudio la cabeza- no puedo

Anthu: vamos capian –dije mirandolo

Caspian: yo… -volteo a verme- me gustas

Anthu: que!? –dije sorprendida

Caspian: eso es lo que queria evitar… -dijo mirando al frente- creo que deberia salirme de la orden no puede gustarme alguien, es contra las reglas…

Anthu: caspian… solo es un gusto ni que me amaras –dije rodando los ojos

Caspian: un poco…

Anthu: yo creo que solo es cariño –dije rapidamente

Caspian:–se encogio de hombros- no se….

Anthu: tenemos que hacer algo para que te convensas de que solo es cariño de hermanos por el tiempo que emos pasado juntos, vamos caspian nos conocemos desde que eramos niños tenia 7 y tu casi 11…

Caspian: lo se –asintio pensativo y luego volteo a verme- tengo una idea

Anthu: que cosa? A ver? –dije interesada

Caspian: solo cierra los ojos

Anthu: porque?! –dije frunciendo ceño

Caspian: solo aslo –dijo rodando los ojos

Anthu: bien –resople y cerre mis ojos- y ahora…?

Caspian: espera….

Entonces ahí senti que tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y empezo a acercarme y acercarse lo senti llegar a mi mediante la fuerza, cuando de pronto oi un ruido y abri los ojos

Anthu: capian no! –dije asustada

Caspian: solo es una prueba, yo tampoco quiero pero debo

Anthu: te he dicho que no, somos como hermanos –dije frunciendo ceño y apartandolo

Caspian: esta bien… -dijo apartandose- pero porque no puedo… es un instinto o que? –dijo frunciendo el ceño confundido

Anthu: te eh dicho que somos como hermanos… por eso no puedes ni yo, tenemos un lazo de amistad muy fuerte

Yoda: no es ese el lazo porque el lazo que los une en verdad es de sangre –dijo atrás de nosotros

Anthu/Capian: maestro Yoda –dijimos parandonos y asiendo una reverencia

Yoda: tranquilos esten, molesto no estoy, algo desprevenido si….

Anthu: maestro yoda cuanto lo siento, si quiere expulsarme de la orden no are objecion yo me lo meresco enserio –dije triste y algo de panico

Caspian: no maestro, todo es mi culpa, expulseme a mi no a ella, yo fui quien trato de hacerlo ella no queria

Yoda: señorita castle y señor castle –nos volteamos a ver al isntante sorprendidos y luego al maestro- es algo curioso y divertido saber que no sabian su apellido siendo amigos de años

Anthu: espere…. No me diga que…? –dije apuntando con el dedo a mi derecha

Yoda: en lo correcto esta señorita padawan, confundida ni en duda debe estar, el señor Castle es su hermano mayor –sonrio de lado

Caspian: espere maestro, pero como? –dijo sorprendido

Yoda: traido cuando eras un bebe aquí por el maestro Ploo koon fuiste, mas que es cierto que tu madre dio a luz a una bebe casi 3 años despues

Caspian: no puedo creerlo –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

Anthu: pero maestro porque no los ocultaron

Yoda: prohibido los lazos estan para los Jedi, mas que tu ex maestro el mas serio de todos se encargo especialmente en que no supieras nada al respecto a pesar de que lo conocieras

Anthu: maestro windu… lo conosco y se que aria eso para protegerme de ir al lado oscuro…

Yoda: entender lo haces, merecedora del titulo de padawan prodigio lo mereces mas terminando pronto tus estudios como padawan lo estas –asintio

Anthu: gracias maestro Yoda –asenti con una sonrisa verdadera

Caspian: Maestro Yoda, pero si el consejo se estera, seremos expulsados –dijo angustiado

Yoda: saberlo nadie, nadie vio nada, mantenido el secreto siempre estara

Caspian: gracias maestro –asintio feliz

Anthu: estoy muy feliz por eso, gracias maestro yoda –sonrei

Yoda: verse no sera un problema, mientras sean padawan, pero cuidado con lo que hagan deben tenerlo, expresarse sera un incoveniente, pero tranquilos deberan estar para eso

Anthu: si –asenti- muchas gracias de nuevo maestro

Yoda: de nada, quedense un rato mas hablando, pero regresar pronto deben a su hogar, el toque de queda pronto sera, y tu deberas volver a tu departamento, maestro Kenobi, tiene una nueva mision contigo, el señor skywalker ocupado a un esta

Anthu: gracias por el aviso maestro –asenti

Yoda: buscar a obi-wan despues de esto deberas, al igual que usted joven Castle, maestro Plo koon otra mision en marcha tiene a primera hora mañana

Castle: claro maestro, y gracias por avisarnos

Yoda: de nada, nos vemos luego en las clases –asintio y los chicos isieron una reverencia, luego el dio la vuelta camiando fuera del laberinto

Caspian: wao

Anthu: bastante hermano –sonrei feliz

Caspian: hermanita –sonrio volteandose y extendio sus brazos- abraso

Anthu: abraso –dije sonriendo y corriendo abrasarlo

Caspian: waaaa me aplasta

Anthu: oe! –dije dandole un zape en la cabeza

Caspian: auch me duele –dijo burlon

Anthu: chistoso –dije voltenado los ojos alejandome y crusandome de brazos

Capian: wao –dijo haciendo una mueca

Anthu: que?

Caspian: casi beso a mi hermana –dijo frunciendo el ceño

Anth: agg dios que daño –dije haciendo una mueca y frunciendo- me alegra de que no pasara…

Caspian: igual…

Anthu: no sabes cuanto le voy agradecer de esto a maestro Yoda

Caspian: igual –sonrio de lado

Prov:

Asi empezaron hablar hasta cuando habian ido a Yavin hace años con sus respectivos maestros, Anthu le conto algo que nunca habia contado y fue el dia que vio a su madre en la nave cuando viajaba al planeta para gobernar, Caspian estaba muy contento con lo que le hablaba, al final de todo se despidieron y cada uno busco se fue por su camino, ya que debían ir a descansar para las misiones del siguiente dia, Anthu era la que mas corria ya que habia dejado a jar-jar solo junto con sus doncellas, pero con el se puede esperar de todo.

**Detalles: Aqui Anthu tiene 16, por lo cual falta un poco mas de año, para que pueda volver a encontrase con Anakin, es por eso que también Ashoka tiene 10, que por cierto es otro detalle, esto también se relacionara con las guerras clon, Anakin si sera un maestro, en fin ya verán como va transcurriendo la historia... Nos vemos :D**


	9. ANUNCIO!

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!**

Hey chicos acabo de poner el Episodio II, que ya esta en marcha con el capitulo 1, que escrito demasiado y ya voy a terminarla, pueden verla buscándola en mi perfil. Nos vemos el sábado, a mas tardar :) o el jueves si veo comentarios aya diciéndome que lo continué, si los veo publicare 2 capítulos el jueves.

Por cierto tengo un video en Youtuve que es referido a este fic del Episodio I, asi que puede ir a verlo watch?v=NBd1lpEwM0w no es de buena resulacion, ya que en ese tiempo mi laptop se malogro y waaa no soy buena en computadora xd, pero si quieren puedo colgar los videos del episodio II como de la III.

**Eso es todo xd.**

**Adios! :)**

**(Y nada que ver con la historia pero me acaba de ocurrir lo mas gracioso e irónico del mundo xD mi nuevo novio se llama Luke... xD ojala fuera Skywalker... u.u uff pero bueno... que se hace no todo es perfecto :( xd)**


End file.
